


When In Romania

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is the proprietor of Bran Castle in the heart of Romania. He carries a heavy burden which torments him. When Bella crosses paths with him will she be the one to help shoulder his grief, or will her presence only make it worse? E for lang/lemons.</p><p>Winner of The Hidden Star Awards... Best Vamp 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Well let me see…Bram Stoker has Dracula, Anne Rice has Lestat and Louis, Laurell K. Hamilton has Jean-Claude, J R Ward has the delicious Brotherhood (can I say I would so take Vishous?), and Stephenie Meyer has the Cullens. Is it copyright infringement if I take a little of each and put them in the blender with my own special spices and pour the concoction onto paper? Well, I certainly don't mean for it to be…
> 
> Disclaimer/author's note: So, Stephenie Meyer dreamed of the sparkly vampires and made them hers. I'm just going to borrow her character's names and physical descriptions and make them mine for a short time. Unlike SM, I will not make a single penny off of this. The Salvation Army, however, received a generous donation on behalf of the Joplin, MO Tornado Relief from penquincullen, the lucky winning bidder in the recent Junkin' for Joplin Auction held by the FFA Fundraiser team on Facebook. She had the choice of a custom oneshot or an outtake from TSID and went for the oneshot. Continuing her generosity, she gave me permission to share this with the fanfic world rather than keeping it to herself AND pretty much gave me free reign on the creative writing board. My only restrictions: Edward must be a vampire, he must be the main voice of this oneshot and Bella has to have a backbone. I think I can handle that.

Prologue—Twenty years ago…

I studied her from the shadowed corner of the room. Even in the dim light, I could see that her hair was a reddish brown, plaited and twisted into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin was flawless, creamy with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore a simple frock dress which hugged her breasts and flowed loosely over the rest of her, ending at her knees. Her thoughts were simple and appreciative of the beauty around her.

Like a fool, I stepped forward, asking who she was, alerting her to my presence.

My appearance startled her, as well as my blackened irises and she dropped the vase. Her thoughts were a jumbled panic at having broken an antique and her fear at having been caught outside of the allowable viewing areas. Was there also a hint of excitement? She bent quickly and started gathering the shards whispering that her name was Renee.

I knew instantly when she sliced the palm of her hand as the ever present embers at the back of my throat roared into a flaming need to be satiated. Satiate them I did, for once I began and the sweetest nectar that had ever caressed my throat flowed freely from her vein, I could not stop.

In a flash I had moved across the room and gathered her into my arms. I looked upon her and sensed no fear or fright in her thoughts, only amazement. "You're real?" she whispered. I nodded my head. Her soft hand came up, the fine trickle of blood flowing down her palm. I squeezed my eyes, willing to stop myself from what I was about to do.

When she ran her fingertips over my face, starting at my temple, gliding down my cheek until they rested upon my lips, I felt my control slipping. Then she smoothed them across my lips, the scent of her blood invading my nose, my mind.

"I can't…" I whispered.

"It's okay, I forgive you…angel," she whispered back as she let her head fall to the side, offering me her throat. I licked my lips, tasting the sweet nectar she'd left upon them, and all control vanished. I lowered my mouth to her neck and sank my teeth into her buttery flesh as she sighed in acquiescence.

As her pulse faded beneath my lips, my hand moved from her waist to the swell of her breast as I pulled her desperately tighter against me, longing to get every last drop of her precious life force. Her eyes, which had closed as my teeth had broken through the tender skin in the hollow of her neck, fluttered open and locked with mine. As I registered the dampness against my palm, the light faded from her amber orbs and a final sad thought whispered from her mind, Isabella.

With a silent sob, I brought my balled fist against my mouth as I tried to silence the scream that wanted to erupt from me. The monster, so brutally awakened by my actions, clawed at my chest at the sweet scent that coated my hand, demanding to be fully released. With shame, I gave into him and found myself ripping the bodice of her dress open before attacking her leaking buds with my ravenous mouth. I drained her breasts as I'd drained her veins.

Several minutes later I regained some sense of myself and pushed into action to clean up. Having cleaned the traces of her presence from my study, I lifted her limp and lifeless form into my arms, unsure what I was going to do next until I heard a gruff voice drifting up the stairs, calling her name as a baby cried.

Someone was looking for her, finally, and I couldn't let this atrocity be discovered. I leapt from the turret and ran deep into the Carpathian Mountains. I started to leave her remains for the gray wolves but could not bring myself to do it. Instead, I dug a hole deep into the forgiving ground and buried her mangled body along with my sin, as my body purged itself of all I'd just consumed making her death completely in vain. I couldn't bury the guilt weighing upon my damned soul for having taken yet another human life.

Ten years. I stayed hidden for ten years, thriving on the blood of the profuse wildlife that called the Carpathians home, before I felt my guilt assuaged enough to return to my home, my castle.

The locals assumed I was a descendant of the former master of the castle who had disappeared without a trace along with 'that poor woman.' I had to feign interest as once again, the conditions of ownership were presented to me. The first thing I did was have the velvet rope removed and a wrought iron gate constructed and installed at the top of the staircase. I held the only key. There would be no more accidents, no more wayward souls stumbling into my lair.


	2. Reflections

Chapter 1-Reflections

EPOV

I was pacing the floors of my residential wing within Bran Castle. Today was the last day of the mandatory monthly viewing week which the government had imposed upon our family in order to own the castle. It was one of Romania's historical landmarks, and therefore, the public had the right to be allowed onto the grounds and within the walls so that they could 'ooh' and 'ahh' and click away on their cameras like sheep. If only they knew that I was the original owner and had overseen the building of this castle myself.

It had been two decades since I'd slipped and fed upon one of the unsuspecting sheep. She had been sweet and innocent, unlike me. Unfortunately for her, she had strayed from the flock and wandered beyond the red velvet rope that blocked off the entry to the third floor. I'd found her in my study, holding an old vase and looking it over thoughtfully.

Sighing at the memory, I tugged at my hair in frustration at my very presence in the castle while the humans milled about downstairs. I needed to feed. Besides replacing the rope, as a secondary precaution I'd put the restriction upon myself to travel back into the mountains during these necessary weeks, removing myself from any chance of temptation. Knowing I had a week of uninhibited gorging coming, I always let my hunger build.

The phone call from my 'sister,' Alice, had prevented my departure. We all knew better than to ignore her premonitions. Her words tumbled around my head as I prowled, back and forth, back and forth.

"You can't leave this time Edward. This is a good group. You have to stay and face your destiny."

Just what in the hell was that supposed to mean anyways? Had I not been "facing my destiny" for hundreds of years already? I had been the Lord of the manor during the Carpathian Wars. Betrothed to a beguiling maiden whom had been desperate for us to be wed and consummated before I left for war. I'd stood firm and denied her, convincing her that should I not return, her maidenhead being intact would secure that she still had a place of value amongst our people and she would have a respectable future. I'd also had no intentions of leaving behind an heir that I would not be there to raise.

Ironically, I'd returned unharmed to find my Irina, what was left of her anyways, viciously displayed at the doors of my castle. Her naked body had been mutilated savagely, her breasts and nose sliced off. As if that weren't enough to drive me mad, her left hand, the one that would have worn my ring, had also been removed from her arm and ensconced within her hidden folds, so that only the bloody hilt of her wrist was visible next to the bloodied letters scrawled across her inner thigh, WHORE.

Rage and fury consumed me as I'd mounted my horse and tore off into the countryside, determined to find the bastards that had defiled my future, and make them pay. Instead, I'd found myself in the middle of the forest as night set in with no supplies due to my hasty actions. I was shivering and cold, huddled under an outcrop of jagged rocks when my horse alerted me to the arrival of the wolves.

I still had Irina's blood on my clothes and hands and knew this was my end. I'd welcomed it as an end to the despair that had crept in and taken over my soul as the night had worn on. I'd failed my betrothed, I was worth nothing. I'd crawled out from under the rocks and lay out upon the ground. I refused to close my eyes as the wolves circled around and then descended upon me.

The pain had been unlike anything I'd ever experienced. Their teeth were sharp and the power in their jaws unfathomable and though I tried to resist, I soon blacked out. When I became aware again, it was to an even worse torture.

I'd felt as if molten metal was coursing through my veins as flames danced upon my outer skin. It had been excruciating and when it finally tapered off and I was able to open my eyes for the first time in days, I was in a simple room, not on the forest floor. I'd tried to swallow and found myself parched, desperate for I didn't know what, until a kind looking man entered my room.

His eyes were golden but caution flickered through them. He'd introduced himself as Carlisle, Lord of Peles Castle where I was now resting, and my Sire. To save me from the wolves, he'd claimed me as his son. I'd been transformed into a vampire.

I spent my newborn years with him and my 'siblings,' others that he'd saved and brought to his family as he'd done with me. I learned to live on the blood of animals, found I'd come to this new life with the gift of telepathy, and that I'd acquired unimaginable strength and prowess.

With their help, I tracked down and slowly tortured the men who had raped, mutilated and murdered my Irina. Unbeknownst to Carlisle however, my first taste of human blood had been upon the man that had bragged of claiming her maidenhead even as we tortured his men around him. I'd taken him to the brink of death and convinced the others to go on without me, assuring them I would clean up the mess.

As soon as they had traveled far enough out of range that I could no longer hear their thoughts, I'd turned back to the bastard and drained him dry.

My destiny? That was laughable. I was a centuries old virgin vampire with a guilt ridden conscience. What could possibly be my destiny except an eternity of internal angst paired with an always present burning in my throat?


	3. Welcome to Bran

Chapter 2—Welcome to Bran

BPOV

I stood amongst the group of excited tourists. Their murmured whispers floated around me expressing their joy at the chance to see Dracula's castle. I was excited as well, but thought I was doing a good job at keeping it contained.

This was it. I'd waited until the last possible day to get through the doors of Bran knowing I couldn't put it off any longer unless I expected to exist in this abyss for another year before possibly finding some answers. That was not an option. I would go mad and no one would be the wiser.

The rickety bus arrived and we were herded aboard. I tucked my bag into my lap as a petite woman sat in the empty spot next to me. I gave her a small smile as she just stared at me, her odd colored eyes digging into me, studying me. It was making me uncomfortable so I shifted to look out the window as the bus lurched forward. I heard her tapping out a message on her phone and then all was quiet.

The countryside was beautiful as we headed away from town towards the heart of Romania. In the month that I'd been here, I'd come to love the quiet peacefulness of the landscape. I enjoyed the bus rides and the scenery almost as much as I enjoyed viewing the castles themselves. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was home.

The staggered viewing schedules had allowed me to see Peles, Culture, Fagaras, Rasnov, Neamt and Kendeffy so far. They'd been beautiful to be sure. I'd managed some fabulous sketches, both from the inside and outside of the castles. I had gotten the sense of being watched while at Peles, just a passing feeling that was gone almost as soon as it had begun. The remaining castles had been so much stone and wood…inanimate, lifeless, dead.

Bran is what I had come for, what I'd traveled halfway across the world to see…to experience. Would its stone corridors hold the answers I sought? Would they whisper their secrets to me and let me in? Or would I be disappointed by silence, just another foolish tourist drawn in by the lure of Dracula?

"Have you been in Romania long?" asked the woman next to me. She had a slight accent and her voice was melodic.

I turned from the window, "Hmm, uh about a month," I answered.

"First time seeing Bran then," she tilted her head, her smile lighting up her whole face. "I'm Alice," she said extending her hand to me.

I was a little surprised by the coolness of her hand as I shook it. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you. So, have you been inside Bran before?" I replied, trying to make small talk and be amiable.

She laughed and it sounded like chimes. I felt a lightening in my chest. "Oh yes, I live here and get around to see the castles often. Peles and Bran are my favorites! It's a shame we're just meeting at the end of the touring season, we could have been tour buddies," she giggled as she nudged my shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, too bad. It would have been nice to know at least person while I was here," I hoped the sadness that consumed me didn't show in my words.

"Well, you know me now and I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," she winked at me and I couldn't stop the giggle that came out. I never giggle.

We continued chit-chatting for the remainder of the ride. Safe topics about what I'd seen and had been doing on my trip. Thankfully our pasts didn't come up. She seemed nice enough and I didn't want to scare off the first possible friend I'd met with my crazy talk of vampires. Soon the bus was creaking and squealing as the brakes were applied.

We filed off the bus and gathered in a circle around our tour guide as he gave the typical buildup speech about the mysteries of the castle and went over the rules about staying together and not touching anything.

I was only half listening as I was entranced by the building that rose into the sky before me. It was magnificent. The sun had disappeared behind a bank of clouds, casting the castle in eerie shadows.

Something about the ambiance gave me a feeling of hope.

The group moved forward. As we reached the doors, I looked around for Alice. If I had any chance of being able to explore unnoticed, I would need to try to distance myself from her. I turned in a full circle, taking in every face in the group except hers. She was gone.

Thinking she'd left something on the bus, I took this as my opportunity to get my first glimpse unhindered and hurried to catch up and ended up being the last one to step through the grand doors. I felt it immediately. An underlying current in the air that made my pulse race.

I stood to the side of the doors with my back to the staircase that I desperately wanted to run to and ascend, letting my eyes devour the elaborate foyer. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of things aged by time penetrated me, calming me down. I felt my heart rate settle and slid my hand into my bag to retrieve my sketchpad and pencil.

I flipped it open to a fresh page before allowing myself to look upon the walls again, searching the old frescos for the pronounced lines that would begin my sketch. Satisfied, I swept the pencil across the paper. I sketched tentatively at first as I worked out the ratios and started the process. I became lost in the drawing in a matter of minutes. The sounds of the group became muted because they were proceeding to the next room, and because I was going to that place in my head where I blocked out everything to focus on my subject.

I didn't want to follow them. I was where I needed to be.


	4. Destiny

Chapter 3-Destiny

EPOV

At last I heard the final tour group approaching the front doors. Grateful for the distraction from my walk down memory lane, I quietly slipped out into the corridor, hiding in the shadows behind the gate so I could watch them file in.

I rolled my eyes as the gasps and camera flashes started. The deluge of heartbeats and pumping blood caused the burn to flare and I swallowed thickly. I tried focusing on their thoughts to tamp back the rapidly building bloodlust but the cacophony of mindless patter hurt my head as I attempted to sort through it. I took an unnecessary deep breath and stumbled back at the scent that assaulted me.

The venom pooled in my mouth, the monster stirring for the first time in twenty years. NO! Damn Alice, why did I listen to her? I shouldn't be here!

I started to walk away. I was going to leave despite her instructions to stay. I couldn't risk another slip up, couldn't carry the weight of another innocent's murder. I needed to leave, needed to quench my thirst on the nearest chamois or lynx I could find. Yet that scent beckoned to me…it tickled my nose and taunted my tongue with its spicy sweetness that seemed…familiar?

I blinked and was back at the gate, my hands gripped tightly around the ornate iron curves as I scanned the crowd. They were migrating towards the next room, but one lone girl lagged behind, her back to the staircase. She stood still, slowly looking around the room before reaching into her bag. I waited for the inevitable camera to come out but instead she pulled out a notebook and a drawing pencil. I sniffed the air carefully and was again hit by intoxication but also a hint of charcoal.

Her reddish brown hair was gathered in a loose ponytail low on her neck, the ends of it brushing against her lower back. As she tilted her head up to look at the elaborate frescos on the wall, a flash of cream colored pale skin was exposed. A low growl rumbled in my chest. After a moment she started sketching in her notebook.

The burn receded as I became intrigued by her. She was clothed in the simple dress of the times, loose khaki shorts that showed off her long shapely pale legs, a soft light green cotton t-shirt fit snuggly against her back, broken in tennis shoes on her feet. She turned slightly towards the stairs and lifted her gaze to the wall again. The angle allowed me to see the ample swell of her breast in the tight shirt.

A foreign tugging sensation began in my stomach and I felt a tightening of my groin. Confused, I looked down to see a bulge in the front of my trousers. Flickers of my human memories flashed through my mind as I realized I had an erection for the first time in my vampire existence. Curious, I allowed my hand to move to the front of my pants, palming the swollen flesh. I couldn't control the groan that slipped out.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

I reacted to her soft voice, quickly pulling my hand away and stepping back into the shadows. She was approaching the bottom of the staircase, obviously having heard me. With my full attention back on her, I realized she was silent to me. I couldn't hear her. She took a tentative step up.

No, no no…go back! I silently pleaded. Most humans would have been scared to have heard strange sounds emitting from the dark recesses of an old castle. Yet her heartbeat was steady, strong.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

It called not to my bloodlust, but to my soul. She mounted another stair. I stepped back further, bracing my back against the wall. I began to feel her heartbeat in the pulse of my erection. Who was this woman and what was she doing to me?

On instinct, I unzipped my pants and reached in, barely controlling the low hiss that escaped on a whisper as I wrapped my hand around my length and began stroking myself in time with the rhythm of her heart. I wanted to step forward so I could see her clearly, but I couldn't be discovered. Instead I gave into my senses and opened them up.

I let her scent wash over me. I welcomed the parched heat in my throat as I swallowed the flavor of her on the air. I inhaled deeply as my strokes picked up, recognizing the smell of vanilla and cinnamon that was so common around the bakeries in town. She would be delectable to taste.

The fire descended from my throat to low in my belly, spreading to the thickness gripped tightly in my hand. I shifted to widen my legs. Now, as I pumped my hand up and down, I could feel my balls lifting and lowering. I dropped my head back against the wall as I heard her take another step closer.

I was panting as the white hot heat scorched the lower half of my body. I was moments from experiencing what would be torturous pleasure when a loud voice crackled through the foyer.

"Miss? Oh, there you are miss. I'm sorry but that part of the castle is off limits. Please, come with me, we need to rejoin the group."

"Oh, certainly. I'm sorry. I just thought I'd heard something," she giggled and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

As soon as they were gone, I raced to the nearest window and jumped. Landing lithely, I didn't pause before racing across the landscaped grounds into the darkness of the surrounding forest. The lynx didn't have time to react before my teeth were buried deep in its throat. As her blood pumped into my mouth, my venomous seed erupted from me, spilling on the ground in long thick spurts.

I collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably as the blood coursed through my body and I rode the high of my release. If I could have cried, I would have. Instead, I knelt there, dazed and confused by the last half an hour and the unknown feelings rushing through me. Destiny.

My phone chirped in my pocket, startling me, making me laugh at the absurdity of my reaction.

It's okay Edward. Clean up and get back, the tour is almost over and she'll be heading back into Bucharest. You'll be fine. ~Alice

Infuriating all-knowing imp. I had a feeling I was going to owe her…something.


	5. Control Yourself

Chapter 4—Control Yourself

EPOV

I'd fed on another lynx and a chamois before returning to the castle for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I descended the stairs into the foyer and caught a lingering trace of her scent. It had been muted as the group had passed back through on their way out, but enough remained for me to test my strength. To determine that I was actually going to go into town and see if I could get to know this human girl who had turned my world upside down in a matter of minutes.

Once I arrived in town I realized I had no idea where to begin looking for her. This was the capital city and the largest, affectionately known as "Little Paris." I stepped out of my car, arming the security system and moved to the shade of the sidewalk. As I pondered where to begin, two young men walked by, a picture of the mysterious woman was clear in their minds along with a maelstrom of lewd thoughts that angered me. Mine. What?

I replayed the picture in my head, recognizing the book store she had been entering and headed that way. As soon as I stepped in the door, I could smell her. I followed the scent and found her in the classical section, running her fingers over the spines delicately. I stayed back and just watched her, ignoring the accumulation of venom as I swallowed it down as quickly as it pooled in my mouth. Sadly, it was harder to ignore the swelling between my legs.

When she lifted her head to look around as if she'd sensed me hovering, I ducked into the next row, which caused me to chuckle as I was staring at the section on vampire lore.

Like a stalker, I spent the day trailing her. Becoming more fascinated as I watched her from a distance. Admiring her choice to stop in a shady place and pull out her sketchbook instead of a camera as she wandered. I wished I could get close enough to see how she brought to life such sights as the Arch of Triumph and the Athenaeum in her sketchpad.

Each time I allowed myself to get closer to her, she seemed to sense it and would look around. Once, as she was looking in a shop window, I paused behind her, convinced she was distracted by the trinkets on the other side of the glass, but her eyes snapped up and met mine in the reflection before I moved away as if I'd just been walking by. I'd had to duck into an alleyway to take a moment to compose myself as that was the closest I'd been to her and my brain waves had stuttered, almost shutting down.

She had seemed so carefree all day, unconcerned with the people around her. Her sole focus was the architectural delights she continued to capture with her pencil.

On more than one occasion I had tensed up as a male approached her. She'd politely declined whatever they offered and gone about her drawing.

As the sun began to set, casting shadows in the fading light, it dawned on me she'd not eaten all afternoon. Surely she would need nourishment soon. Would she turn me away, as she had rebuffed the others, if I approached and offered to take her to dinner?

I had just decided the only way to find out was to just ask when she packed her things away and hurried off. The light had quickly disappeared and it was now full dark. I was remaining a safe distance behind her, not wanting to alarm her or make her feel as though she were being followed, even if she was.

Pausing at an intersection, she dug around in her bag, pulling out what I assumed to be a map, which she studied briefly before tucking it back.

I was confused as she turned left, heading away from town into the darker side streets. Did she have no sense of self-preservation? A single beautiful woman such as herself should not be traipsing these darkened paths. There could be unsavory types lurking about.

She turned a corner as my phone chirped, indicating I had a message from Alice. I considered ignoring it as I was feeling anxious with the girl out of my sight. But you don't ignore Alice. It chirped with a second message. Sighing, I pulled it out and opened the messages.

Control yourself ~A

You're going to scare her off if you don't! ~A

What the hell?

That's when I heard them, or rather, heard their thoughts. It was the two males from when I had first gotten into town this afternoon. Their lewd thoughts of earlier had magnified and were becoming violent. I saw her through their eyes as she stood strong before them, telling them she didn't need their assistance as she wasn't lost. She had a death grip on her bag and had positioned her stance not for flight, but as if she was prepared to fight.

Her image blurred, replaced by my last memory of Irina's desecrated body. I ran. I would not allow that to become her fate.

I rounded the corner and saw them further up the road. Not caring if anyone noticed my inhuman speed, I sprinted, stopping about ten feet away to walk the final distance.

"Aww, don't be like that baby, we just wanna have some fun with ya," slurred one.

"Yeah, a little fun and then we'll get you home," said the other as they both laughed darkly.

"I said no thank you, now leave me alone," she snapped, turning her back on them and moving forward.

The first was reaching forward, about to grab her arm when I stepped out of the dark. "The lady said no. I believe you should both be on your way. Now," I growled at them, barely containing the rage that was rising inside of me.

The slurrer started to say something but I let the monster show in my eyes. He backed off.

"Come on James," he said to his friend, "let pretty boy here have the whore, she's not worth it."

Whore. Irina's marred skin flashed behind my eyes. A feral snarl tumbled from my lips. "Get the fuck out of here," I whisper yelled at them through clenched lips. At first they stood frozen until I took a step towards them. They remembered their feet, giving me a wide berth as they hurried away. I watched them go; not taking my eyes off of them until they'd turned the corner.

I heard a soft snicker behind me. I closed my eyes, willing the monster back down into hiding before I turned to face her. Her head was tilted to the side, an inquisitive smirk on her face.

"It's you," she said simply.

I could only stare at her dumbly, no clue what she was implying.

"You've been following me all day. Was it you that I heard at the castle as well?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but promptly closed it in shock. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

She laughed a deep throaty sound that went straight to my cock. "You do realize your stealth skills leave something to be desired?"

I was in complete shock by her cool demeanor. I'd thought she'd been naïve and unaware of the real world around her. I'd thought I had been protecting her. I was a fool.

This time she giggled and it was as if birds were singing in the early spring. "Apparently your communication skills leave something to be desired as well. Though," she paused and stepped toward me causing me to involuntarily take a step back, "you obviously have a sense of chivalry. Your one of the good guys aren't you…?" she trailed off, waiting for my name.

"Ed-Edward," I stuttered and decided to start over. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."


	6. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But this twist on her story belongs to penquincullen and me!
> 
> A/N: Hello my lovelies. I need to give special thanks to my pre-reader, Arc Morpheus. She is a poetic soul and often drops her musings around FB, which inspired me to ask her to share with us by giving each of the continuing chapters an original poetic preface. She agreed happily, if not a little nervously. Let's show her some love! I'm thrilled to have her insightful additions to my story!

A crowd surrounds you, yet you walk alone! Alienated from the world outside, you live in the cocoon of your solitude, but you yearn for a heart that sings with yours...

Life without a loved one can be crushingly lonely. The loneliness creeps into your existence. So open the gates of your heart and allow others to reach out to you. Soon a special someone may stumble into your life and get rid of your loneliness forever. By: Arc Morpheus

~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

Because of the darkness I couldn't see his features clearly. It had been like this all day long and even with him standing right in front of me, I still couldn't see all of him. But I at least I finally had the sound of his voice. A voice laced with concern, confusion and uncertainty. A voice that was rich and velvety and that went straight to my erogenous zones.

Having gotten tired of waiting for him to approach me, I'd decided to goad him into action…by placing myself in potential danger. If his intentions were honorable and not just creepy stalker, then this would draw him forth. My instincts had been right.

Even as I'd made the decision to head into the dark streets, I hadn't been worried for my safety. I still carried pepper spray with me. Charlie would be proud. The fact that I was a black belt in just about every known martial arts didn't hurt either. Charlie had insisted that I be prepared to handle myself in any situation. He had been a very practical man.

Unfortunately, the situation I found myself in now was completely foreign. This stranger before me was eliciting reactions from my body that I had never experienced and everything in my gut was telling me that it was okay. He could be trusted. And he had been at the castle, independent of the tour group, which meant he might be able to help me find some answers.

I only had moments to figure out how I wanted to play this. I could just jump right in and ask what he knew about the castle and the legends. But considering how shy he had seemed all day and the fact that just now he had retreated from me, I was wary of scaring him off and losing what might be my only link. Not to mention that it would be nice to maybe get to know him.

Could I try to flirt with him? No boys had ever really garnered my attention so I was completely clueless as to how to go about doing it. Sure, boys had flirted with me, but I'd always ignored them and forgotten their lame attempts as quickly as possible. I'd seen enough of the girls in school flirt though.

Sexy face.

Raspy voice.

A slink and slither in their movements.

I could do this…right?

I was curious to see what this endearing man was all about. The warming lull I felt just standing here in close proximity to him had me yearning for more. Firming my resolve, I decided 'what the hell.' I put on what I hoped was a decent 'sex-kitten' face and that I wasn't about to make a complete ass out of myself.

I took another step towards him, pleased that he didn't back away this time, and lowered my voice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Eddie," I crooned at him playfully.

He choked slightly, clearing his throat, and answered, "Edward, please call me Ed-Edward." He had a cute pout on his face. I wondered what it would be like to kiss that pout.

"Hmmm…" I smirked at him, stepping closer into his bubble and running my finger down the center of his chest slowly. His chest was firm and sculpted beneath his tailored shirt. Fantasies of slowly unbuttoning his shirt and exploring every inch of his torso with my tongue and hands played in my mind.

"Okay, Edward. Perhaps I'll save Eddie for later," I winked at him and stepped back. I was amazed that I seemed to be pulling this off, despite feeling like a complete idiot. I was also confused as to where all this lust was suddenly coming from. This was so unlike me.

I never did things without planning them out in full detail. Impulsive was not a word in my vocabulary. Charlie had raised me to be sensible and I was not being sensible at this moment.

He exhaled softly, his breath drifting across my face and stunning me. What was I saying?

His quiet chuckle helped clear my head and refocus. Right. I'm controlling this situation. I will not let him stand there and distract me with his…prettiness.

My stomach chose that moment to let out a small growl and it dawned on me that I had been so fixated on him tailing me, that I had completely forgotten to eat today. Well that explains the lightheadedness I'm feeling. I just need to eat. A little food and everything would be clearer.

But I had to know why me? Why had he been following me all day yet never coming forward or saying a word to me?

"So, Edward, would you like to explain why I had to walk down a dark road before you got the balls to come talk to me?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, knowing it was pushing my breasts nicely.

"I, um, well….shit," he hissed under his breath.

I stifled the giggle that wanted to come out. Poor guy. I could take pity on him. Perhaps he needed to eat as well and conversation would be easier over some food.

"You know what, never mind. I'm starving and there's a restaurant I heard about that I'm dying to try. Care to join me at Caru' cu Bere?"

He smiled, "Under one condition," he practically purred at me. The change in his attitude from shy to suddenly bold and sexy almost gave me whip lash. I was intrigued.

"Which is?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"You tell me your name."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is an eternity of hoping.
> 
> Love being a symbol of eternity, it wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Love can conquer even the most coldest and frozen of hearts, but can it make another heart forgive? By: Arc Morpheus

EPOV

Why could I not seem to function around this woman? I was a Carpathian War god for all practical purposes and she was reducing me to a stammering young boy faced with his first crush.

This was certainly different from the last time that I'd interacted with another woman other than one of my sisters. I found I quite enjoyed her forward feistiness.

It was a really good thing that I didn't need to actually breathe or I would have been gasping for air at this moment. I was thankful for the dark cover of night that was shielding the once again prominent bulge between my legs. She was playing me well but her apparent reaction to me was what had me in a tailspin.

Her smile was breathtaking as she extended her hand towards me. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan," she said with a stifled giggle, obviously mocking my earlier introduction of myself.

I lightly clasped her fingers, turning her hand so that her fingers curved over the top of mine as I brought them to my lips. Her skin was so warm that I had to take a moment before I feathered a light kiss upon her knuckles as I bowed, "A name befitting its owner. It is a pleasure to meet you Bella," I said as I rolled my eyes up to look her in the face.

I was taken aback by the hunger I saw in her eyes and there was something else. I felt as if I'd looked into those eyes before. I didn't have time to dwell on it just now however. For now, I would enjoy this moment, for who knew if I would have the chance to speak with her again after tonight. After all, I didn't know how long she was in town.

I straightened and offered her my arm, which she took without hesitation, and we began the short walk to the restaurant. We made small talk as we went, continuing our conversation as we gave our names to the hostess and took a seat to wait for a table. I continued to hold her hand, pleased that she seemed unaffected by the coldness of my skin.

I listened enraptured as she opened up to me. Apparently she had been born here in Bucharest. Her mother had met with some unfortunate accident which she didn't go into detail about, but it left her and her father alone and so he had moved back to the States. He had secured a position as chief of police in a small town in Washington and raised her there with the help of his mother.

Something about her story tickled the recesses of my mind. Again, I pushed the uneasy feeling away, content to focus on the here and now with this beautiful creature by my side.

We were soon seated and she ordered a beer and an appetizer. I ordered a beer as well, knowing it would go untouched, but not wanting to draw attention to my lack of appetite. Hopefully I could keep her talking and distracted from my eating habits. When she excused herself to use the restroom, I switched our glasses, placing my full glass in front of her as I claimed her half full one. I also took the liberty of stopping the waitress to order their meat stuffed zucchini dish to be followed by a slice of their famous Romanian cheesecake.

"Better?" I asked as I moved to pull out her chair and help her get seated again once she returned.

"Hmm mmm, much!" she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I requested a fresh beer for you and went ahead and ordered the house speciality."

"Thank you Edward, that was very thoughtful," she reached over and squeezed my hand and my non-existent heart warmed. She continued telling me about herself, stopping to nibble on her food periodically.

The burn at the back of my throat was still there but faint, nothing I couldn't handle. My fascination with her as a person was far outweighing any desire to view her as a meal. The physical reaction I was having a harder time with was hidden beneath the tablecloth, twitching against my thigh each time she licked her lips or parted them to wrap around a piece of food.

She obviously had a very close relationship with her grandmother and father. Her love for them radiated through her words. Her story saddened with how she had recently lost both of them in a fatal car accident; the result of him swerving to avoid a deer that had leapt into the road as he was driving Grandma Swan back from her weekly bingo night.

My heart went out to her as I knew what it meant to have someone you cared for suddenly torn from your life.

She had just graduated from college and didn't have the heart to try to do anything with her life right now as she was grieving for the two most important people in her life. When she'd found out about the inheritance she was receiving from both of them, she'd made the impulse decision to come back to her roots.

"So, you are here all alone? You have no other family?" I cringed inside as my mind ran with the possibilities at this information. Could I tell her what I really was? Would she want to stay with me? The most selfish thought was when I considered asking her to join me in immortality, to be my side for eternity.

The fire in her eyes dimmed as she whispered, "I have no one left. It's just me and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Wanting to see the sparkle again, I attempted to lighten the subject, as well as feel her out for divulging my secret. "I see. So you're here on an open-ended vacation basically. I am willing to offer my services as a private tour guide as I'm quite familiar with the area and the…legends."

She grinned at me, her eyes alighting once again. "Legends huh? I assume you're referring to the tales of Dracula?" I nodded with a slight smirk. "So you realize that Bran Castle is rumored to be his castle?" she asked seriously.

I barked out a laugh. I was well aware of the rumors, I'd started them after all! "Yes Bella, I do believe I've heard that."

"Tell me Edward, what were you doing upstairs at the castle? I thought that area was off limits."

Well shit, do I come clean? I opted for partial truth, for now. "You could say that I am the proprietor for the grounds and buildings. I actually live on the third floor which is why it is off limits. Can't have my presence ruining the allure of the 'old haunted castle' now can we!"

"Really?" she perked up excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm as I nodded. "Wow, that is sooo cool!" she said as she leaned back in her seat, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked down at her hands and then slowly lifted just her eyes, "Um, do you think that maybe, I could get a private tour upstairs?" she asked quietly, her cheeks pinking.

Was she flirting with me? I gulped, with her blush her scent had grown stronger as her blood pooled beneath the surface of her skin. I wanted nothing more than to throw some money down on the table and whisk her back to the castle and up to my quarters.

The waitress arrived at that moment with the cheesecake and the bill. "Could we possibly get that packaged to go?" I choked out as I handed her enough leu to cover the tab along with a generous tip.

While we waited for the waitress to return, I had to ask, "May I inquire as to why you seem so interested in that area of the castle?" I was prepared for an answer laced with innuendo, what she said next froze my insides and deflated my erection.

"Twenty years ago, Bran Castle was the last place my mother was seen, before she disappeared without a trace. I thought, maybe, I might be able to find out what happened to her."

"Wh-what was her name?" I asked, my lips moving on their own as my brain was waving red flags across the backs of my eyes. Please don't say…

"Renee."

Fate was a cruel mistress and Destiny could kiss my ass.


	8. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your eyes so deep and dark,
> 
> Pools of pain that touch my heart.
> 
> Through these eyes I see your soul,
> 
> And I am blinded forever more"
> 
> Your lips so hard and sweet,
> 
> Taste delicious enough to eat.
> 
> Through these caresses I feel the pleasure,
> 
> And I am lost in your kiss forever.
> 
> Your love so intense and hot,
> 
> Waves of passion that ignite a spark.
> 
> Through these flames I feel the heat,
> 
> And I am consumed by fire complete.
> 
> By: Arc Morpheus

Bella.

Isabella.

The hair.

The eyes.

The mouthwatering scent.

Ren—I couldn't think her name-she had tasted heavenly and sweet. Bella's scent had a slight spice below the sweet. The inclusion of her father's blood had undoubtedly tweaked hers to perfection. If I gave in, allowed myself to sink my teeth into her vein, she would be pure ambrosia…and I would be beyond damned…forever.

"Edward? Are you okay?" her voice was laced with concern. Was I okay? Not even close. She was an angel that had been placed before me to make me atone for my sins. I'd never reacted to a female the way I'd reacted to her…and I'd only known her, been aware of her, for less than twenty-four hours.

I'd begun to think of her as Mine…my true mate. Just as Carlisle had Esme, Jasper had Alice and Emmett had Rosalie. A ray of hope had been growing brighter in my cold heart as our evening had progressed. Her easy laughter. Her feisty banter. Her timeless beauty. The classical purity of her soul. All had drawn me in. In mere hours she had shown me true happiness and captured my heart.

I had nothing to give in return except horror and pain.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have asked that of you. It was too forward of me since we barely know each other," she mumbled. "I just…I don't know, I have a good feeling that we could be something…more," the last word was whispered so low that had it not been for my enhanced hearing, I would have missed it.

Her words were slowly cutting me open. "Bella," what could I say? "I…I'm not what you think…"

"Shhh Edward. I told you earlier, you are one of the good guys," she laughed, "cop's daughter remember? Intuition and eyes in the back of my head came standard with the packaging! How do you think I knew you were following me all day?" She gave me a shy smile, "Of course, you do sort of stand out," she said as she haphazardly waved her open hand in my direction, "being all gorgeous and shit."

I gave her a weak smile. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

She was shaking her head, about to say something when the waitress returned with our to go bag and my receipt. I thanked her dismissively as I rose to pull out Bella's chair.

"After you Bella," I indicated for her to go ahead of me so I could slide the napkin I'd been filling with bits of food onto my plate. I quickly caught up to her, placing my hand on her lower back as I led her out onto the quiet street.

"Where are you staying Bella?"

"Just up the road at the hostel."

Something was shifting between us. There was so much to be said, yet neither of us was prepared to speak first.

"May I walk you?"

"Please."

No more was said until we arrived at her door. "Edward, you're not…you can't be…"

"Not tonight Bella. This isn't a discussion for the hallowed hour. Will you allow me to escort you tomorrow, perhaps a picnic in the mountains?" I had to be crazy for even suggesting this.

I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Under one condition," she snickered. I had to smile, she was messing with me again. I nodded indicating she should continue.

She wasn't paying attention as she tried to get the key in the lock. Somehow it snapped off, leaving a jagged edge which she ran her finger against.

"Shit!" she hissed as she quickly sucked her finger into her mouth.

It wasn't a large cut, but it was enough to set my senses on fire and the monster stirred.

She slowly pulled her finger from between her lips, applying a tight suction until it popped out of her mouth. I was transfixed…the trace of blood in the air and the erotic way she had stifled the bleeding made my head fuzzy and my erection was back…and my eyes were staring at her lips longingly.

"Sorry," she whispered, "what was I saying?"

I swallowed the venom, clearing my throat, "Condition?"

The corners of her mouth twitched in a soft curl before she sucked in her lower lip, nibbling on it gently. "Oh yeah. I'll spend the day with you tomorrow as long as you hold still…"

Huh?

Then she was pressed against me. The heat of her body seared my chest as she rose on her toes and touched her lips to mine. I froze. Her tongue slipped from her moist lips to tease my lips with a light flicking motion. My eyes closed as I sighed at the sensation and she took advantage of the small opening it created, snaking her tongue into my mouth, brushing against my tongue with the softest pressure.

It wasn't much, but it was enough. She tasted of the fresh blood she'd sucked from her finger and that tiniest of tastes drove me mad. Somehow I pulled back, stepping away from her quickly, afraid of what I would do if I stayed within her reach.

"I'll pick you up at 10:00," I said tersely before shoving the bag with the cheesecake at her and walking away as fast as I could.


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, whose whisper would have given  
> Balm to all my frenzied pain,  
> Stretched her wings, and soared to heaven,  
> Went, and ne'er returned again!
> 
> We promise ourselves many things according to our hopes and perform and act them out according to our fears. We should not let our fears hold us back from pursuing our hopes.
> 
> For if it were not for hope then our hearts would truly break forever.
> 
> By: Arc Morpheus

BPOV

As his bronzed head vanished down the street I was rooted to my spot, my finger tracing over my lips. Had I misjudged his signals? Why hadn't he kissed me back? I shook my head, trying to clear it of the fog that had encased me with his scent, his taste.

There was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I was enamored of his old-fashioned sensibilities, yet there was an air of danger to him that made my body stand up and take notice. I had a sense of hope.

I peered into the darkness, assuring myself he was actually gone before I went inside, locking the door behind me. I dropped my bag into the chair, setting the dessert on the small table next to it.

Alone, forever alone. Was this really my fate? Or was Edward Cullen the answer to my innermost desire?

I peeled off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The tepid spray was welcome after spending the day outside. I took my time lathering and rinsing my hair and then washing the day away with my favorite vanilla sugar body scrub. Refreshed and clean, I got out and brushed my teeth, finishing my routine by dabbing cinnamon oil on my pulse points.

I should've been exhausted but I was too keyed up by the thoughts running through my head. Deciding it was too warm to bother with clothes, I retrieved my sketchbook and deciding I could brush my teeth again, the cheesecake. I settled in against the pillows on the small bed and opened the lid on the dessert with a smile.

The sweet delicacy was insanely good and I'd eaten half of it before I'd realized it. Of course, I hadn't really eaten much of my dinner, despite how good it had tasted, because I had been running my mouth. He was a good listener and had been easy to talk to.

Something about Edward had just drawn me in, more than just his physical beauty. That easily could have been enough, if I were that shallow. His eyes were a rich topaz unlike any I'd ever seen, he had a strong angular jawline that begged to be licked, and his hair continued the precious gem and metal theme being a deep coppery bronze. But when he smiled, my heart melted. I'd felt safe with him.

I had never depended on anyone but myself for my safety. Charlie had taught me that way of thinking from an early age. Always citing my mother as an example of what happened if you were too trusting of others. The irony in that was the fact that no one actually knew what had happened to her, although I did have a hunch. All I knew for certain about the person she had been was what Charlie had told me.

She had a degree in Art History. She was an antiques dealer. Photographs showed me I looked just like her, only my lips were fuller-'plump' people called them.

She had been the sole heir of a hefty estate (to which I was now the heir) and this had allowed them the freedom to travel the world in search of her antique treasures. I'd been conceived in Greece and had traveled half of Europe before I was even born.

According to Charlie, Renee had also had a passion for vampire lore, which is how they ended up in Romania for an extended time. She couldn't get enough of the castles or hearing the tales from the elderly locals. Bran Castle, in particular, had fascinated her.

Charlie said he'd tried to convince her to return to the states as her due date got closer, but she wouldn't budge. It was always 'one more castle' or 'so and so is taking me out in a few days to meet their great this or that.'

And so, I'd been born here. In Bucharest. When I was almost two months old, she had finally agreed to head back to the States. She'd just wanted to visit Bran one last time before we left. Oh mom, would things have worked out differently if you hadn't insisted on that visit? Or would your obsession eventually have landed you the same fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How many of you have been tempted by the repeated mention of the cheesecake? Seems to be an easy enough recipe, if you fancy giving it a go! 
> 
> Romanian Cheese Cake / Recipe from a Romanian recipes site
> 
> For a 20X30 cm rectangular pan
> 
> Ingredients:
> 
> For the dough:
> 
> 7 Tbsp milk
> 
> 7 Tbsp vegetable oil
> 
> 6 Tbsp sugar
> 
> 1 egg
> 
> 1 flat tsp baking soda
> 
> 350 gr (2.5 cups) all-purpose flour
> 
> For the filling:
> 
> 5 c ricotta cheese
> 
> 2 eggs
> 
> 2 c powdered sugar
> 
> 2/3 c butter
> 
> 2 flat Tbsp semolina
> 
> 20 gr vanillated sugar (or 2 tsp vanilla extract)
> 
> grated zest of 1 lemon
> 
> Directions:
> 
> 1\. Prepare the dough: in a small saucepan heat milk, oil and sugar. When it starts to boil, remove from heat and let cool until just warm.
> 
> 2\. Move the mixture into a bowl, and add the egg, baking soda and the flour. Mix until a dough is formed.
> 
> 3\. Divide the dough into 2 parts. Roll out both of them on a floured surface into a rectangle of the pan's size. Don't worry, the dough is easy to work with.
> 
> 4\. Place one of the dough parts on the bottom of a pan lined with a baking sheet.
> 
> 5\. Preheat the oven to 350F (180C).
> 
> 6\. Prepare the filling: Melt the butter and cool it until just warm.
> 
> 7\. Add in all the rest of the filling's ingredients, and mix until a homogenic mixture is formed.
> 
> 8\. Pour the filling onto the dough in the pan, and spread evenly.
> 
> 9\. Using a fork, make holes on the other half of the dough, then place it on top of the filling.
> 
> 10\. Bake for about 35 minutes, or until the top part turns golden.
> 
> 11\. Cool, powder with powdered sugar before serving.


	10. Are You High?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brothers kneel, beside me ,  
> Next to stone and ice in heathen-wise  
> But in my brother's voice I hear  
> My own unanswered fears.  
> This God is as his fates assign  
> there prayer is the entire world's... and mine.
> 
> By Arc Morpheus

EPOV

I managed to maintain a human walking pace until I reached the edge of town, and then I ran full out. I could still taste her and as much as I wanted to savor it and wallow in the pain it was causing inside me, I needed to wash it away before I turned around and did something I could never come back from.

I arrived at the boundaries of my land but did not go to the castle. Instead I skirted to the outside of the boundary lines, heading deep into the forest. I located a chamois with ease and took it down swiftly, practically tearing its head from its body as I ripped into the throat, gulping the hot fluid as it spurted forcefully. I was a mess, covered in blood and gore and it wasn't enough.

I had already memorized her flavor and would never be able to cleanse my palate of the exquisite bouquet.

I buried the carcass and then resumed my hunt. If I had any hope of her surviving tomorrow, I needed to glut myself tonight. I needed to fill my body to bursting with a variety of animals so that it would be physically impossible for me to consume anymore.

An hour and a half, a lynx, two more chamois' and two wolves later I was sprawled on my back on the mountainside. I was contemplating whether I could take down a brown bear. I hadn't allowed myself to think of Bella, instead giving myself over to the hunt completely. My limbs were heavy and sluggish and my stomach was swollen and sloshing when I moved, thus the need to lie down.

Now that I was stationary, my thoughts did return to her. I had to tell her. She deserved to know that I was the one that stole her mother from her. That I was the reason she had been abandoned when she was nothing but a baby still dependent upon her mother's breast for food.

"Edward, we're approaching from the East. Please don't be alarmed," Jasper's soft tenor weaved through my mind moments before I heard the rustle of the trees.

"YO! Eddie boy what's up?" boomed Emmett as he came to a stop by my head, bending forward over me so that when I opened my eyes I was looking into his upside down grin.

Normally I would've gotten upset at his use of the childish nickname. I usually did and he knew it…and exploited it whenever possible. Tonight however, as I raked my eyes over his happy features, from those dimples to his twinkling topaz eyes, I recalled Bella calling me the same earlier this evening and I just started giggling…uncontrollably.

Though his grin remained, his features changed from 'gotcha!' to 'what the hell?' This, of course, set me off further. I was clasping my stomach, rocking side to side as I tried to control my outburst. Jasper was just shaking his head at me, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Dude? What's going on here," Emmett whined. "When Ali said you needed us I was expecting to find you in one of your emo funks. NOT covered in ick, rolling around on the ground and losing it like some teenage girl." His eyes widened and he gasped, "Edward Cullen, are you high?" he stage whispered 'high,' "Cuz, you know, there are groups and uh, meetings and shit and we can get you in for help," he said with sincerity.

"You're an idiot Emmett," I laughed as I reached out and thwacked him in the center of his forehead. "Back up."

He moved back and I sat up, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness rolled over me. "We can't get high and you know it. Although, I might be suffering from blood overload," I groaned as I held my head in my hands to stop the movement. Emmett plopped down on the ground next to me, sitting indian style and looking like an overgrown kid. Jasper smoothly lowered himself to sit next to us, he had a knowing smirk plastered across his pretty visage.

I looked between them, finally settling on Jasper. "Say it Jasper, whatever you are thinking, just spill it."

He finally let loose with the laugh he'd been holding back. "Come now Edward, you know what I'm thinking," he said tapping his temple. "Alice told me first, and I didn't believe her, until now."

We stared at each other, sharing a brotherly moment.

"Ah hell guys, come on! I hate when you do this crap and leave me hanging!" complained Emmett. We both turned to look at him, instinctively teaming up to taunt him for a bit. "You know I can't read minds or sense emotions like you freaks!" he pouted as he started pulling up clumps of grass and tossing them in the air carelessly.

I nodded at Jasper. "Go on, oh wise one, enlighten the buffoon over here with your wisdom."

"Edward's in love," he stated. Simple. To the point.

Emmett's jaw dropped open. "Get. Out." He waggled his eyebrows. "Is she hot? Ooh, how old is she? Are you dating an older woman?" he reached out his fist towards me for a 'fistbump,' but I left him hanging there as I stared at him in disbelief.

Sadly, he just took his hand back and kept talking, completely missing the hint.

"I didn't know there were any knew vamp ladies in the area? Where'd ya meet her?"

"Em," Jasper said softly.

"Is she cool with the whole animal thing? She gonna move into Bran with ya or does this mean you're gonna move away?"

"Emmett." I said.

"Wait. A. Minute! Dude…have ya done the deed? Did ya finally get that V card stamped?" he emphasized the last by banging his fist on the ground next to him causing a low tremor to roll through the ground.

"EMMETT!" Jasper and I shouted at the same time.

He blinked slowly, "What?"

"You're channeling Alice right now buddy. You need to calm down and give Edward a chance to answer your questions," said Jasper, chuckling.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I believe I've found my mate. No, she is not older than me. Not by a long shot. She doesn't know about the animals yet. It is my hope to remain at Bran. And while I would love nothing more than to claim her properly, at this time all we've done…well, she has kissed me."

Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean 'she has kissed me'? You didn't kiss her back? Do you have a screw loose Eddie?" chided Emmett.

I growled at him, "Edward, you asshole. My name is not Eddie or Ed or any other derivative your pea brain comes up with! Her name is Bella and she's…she's human. Her mother is the woman I killed two decades ago."

"Oh shit," whispered Emmett and Jasper in sync.

Oh shit indeed.


	11. Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what I'd have to do, Or Whom I have to be  
> to slip into your arms; for you to make sweet love to me.  
> Must I climb the highest cliff; swim along the ocean floor  
> Crawl over broken glass - would you demand that I do more?
> 
> Would you take me as I am, with my issues and my flaws  
> Pull me to your icy chest without a hesitation or a pause?  
> Slide your hungry tongue between my parted lips.  
> Run your anxious fingers along my quivering hips.
> 
> Wrap me in your passion, expose your every need.  
> Press your steamy lips to mine, every secret freed.  
> Sprinkle your tears across my cheek, confess every desire  
> Moan my name, call me yours, and set my soul on fire.  
> Need me more with every breath that slips into your chest,  
> Please me nightly, miss me daily, never compare me with the rest.  
> Grip my wrists; look in my eyes, and say the words I long to hear  
> Kiss me roughly, and weep my name, forever hold me dear.  
> Do I ask for wishes that could never quite come true?  
> Is my sin, my greatest fault, that I can't stop thinking of you?
> 
> By Arc Morpheus

BPOV

I pulled my sketchbook closer, opening it to the back where the letter was safely tucked in a zippered pocket. I'd found it whilst cleaning out Charlie's study. The first time I'd read it I'd been filled with anger, then I read it again and I filled with disbelief. Several more read-throughs of the letter and I'd gone through sadness, curiosity and finally resolve. With the assistance of Google, I'd begun my own obsession. The more I read online, I'd become convinced…vampires were real.

I pulled out the worn letter and carefully unfolded it.

My precious Isabella,

As I write this, you are tucked securely in your father's arms as the sounds of your soft snores fill the tiny room. You truly are a 'daddy's girl.' I'm only a source of milk for you at this time. That's ok. Know that I love you no matter what. I've finally relented and agreed to return to the States. Constant travelling is no way to raise a child. Perhaps someday, you'll have my desire to travel the world, to uncover its secrets. If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I am ready to say good bye to Romania and all of its enticements. We are booked to leave tomorrow afternoon following one last visit to Bran Castle. All of my research of the area has led me to believe in the likelihood of the existence of vampires and I think the key to that secret lies at Bran. Each time I have stepped into the foyer, I've felt something there…a connection perhaps? It is my plan to slip away from the group and traverse those stairs that have beckoned me so many times. What will I find in the upper floors? I know not. Perhaps answers, perhaps my end. Whatever I find, I do not believe the vampires of Romania are the evil monsters of lore. I've heard tales of compassion and rescue. Of pale beauty and golden eyes. Of eternal love.

Should you ever decide to return to your birth place, know that you belong there. Romanian women are said to be the most beautiful, stylish, well-dressed, educated, loving, loyal, and family-oriented women in the world. I have the highest hopes this is the type of woman you will grow to become, even if I am no longer present as part of that family. Maybe your true family, your Romanian family, will someday make themselves known to you.

Be safe Isabella and follow your heart,

Renee

With tender care, I refolded the letter and tucked it away. Flipping the pages back to the beginning of the book, I perused the drawings I'd done. I didn't like cameras as they only momentarily captured the scene whereas when I drew, the memory became engraved with every line and every detail, forever embedded in me. I studied the drawing I'd started of the Bran foyer that morning. I hoped Edward would allow me to go back and take my time to finish it.

Edward.

I slowly turned the page. A partial sketch stared back at me from the stark white paper.

A shock of chaotic hair.

The slope of a shoulder.

The edge of a jawline.

It was the best I'd been able to do with the occasional glimpses I'd gotten as he followed me, attempting to hide in the surrounding crowds.

I retrieved my charcoal pencil and set to work filling in the drawing. I'd memorized his features over dinner and the shading and sharp lines gradually came together, bringing him to life before me.

I sat with my knees pulled close, the notebook propped against them. As the pencil scratched away, the rough end scraped against my breasts. It seemed the harder my nipples became, tightening almost to the point of pain, the faster I drew and the moister I became between my thighs.

I took a shuddering breath as I felt my arousal trickle out of me. I let the pencil fall next to me on the bed as my hands moved to my breasts. I let my open palms barely brush over my nipples, keeping my eyes trained on the image before me. Applying firmer pressure, I pressed my hands into my flesh and kneaded my soft mounds. Licking my lips, I dragged my nails across the skin until I reached my peaks which I captured between my thumb and forefinger.

I whimpered as I pinched myself and then pulled.

I gasped and my body convulsed, my knees dropping open, the sketch pad landing with a soft thump between them just below my aching center. It was only a drawing, but seeing his face that close to where I'd never been touched sent a current of longing need racing through my body.

Keeping one hand on my breasts, playing and teasing, I reached for the amber pencil with a shaky hand. I was now covered in a light sheen of sweat as feelings and sensations completely foreign to me claimed my body. Breathing heavily, I moved the pencil to hover over the sketch as I gave in and trailed my hand down my stomach, pausing to brush my fingers through the soft curls that covered my womanhood.

The curls were sticky and damp, the wetness on my fingertips only serving to arouse me more as I lowered the pencil, shading in first one eye as I pushed a single finger between my folds. I stilled to enjoy the sensation. Then, as I teased the pencil across the paper, I allowed my finger to brush upwards towards that hidden spot.

A mewling sound escaped my lips as I made contact with the swollen bud. My fingers continued to stroke through the slickness, picking up speed as I worked the pencil faster across the page. When my eyes began to blur and my body started to tense all over, I let the pencil fall. Grabbing the sketch pad, I laid back, lifting the picture over me as I gave in and spread my legs to allow easier movement.

Staring into the topaz eyes I'd recreated, I plunged two fingers inside of me and let out a cry, a heady whisper of 'Edward,' as my orgasm washed over me. My walls clamped against my fingers and I curled my knees up into a fetal position as I rolled to my side. The sketchpad landed on the pillow beside me.

With my free hand, I traced a finger lightly over the picture as I whispered, 'tell me your secrets.'

Those eyes were the last thing I saw as I fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of every difficulty lies opportunity. Reality is much more complex than any judgment of right and wrong encourages you to believe. When you really understand the forces that shape individuals, you will see that people's choices are not based on a desire to hurt. Instead, they are in accord with what they know and what their world views are available to them. Most are doing the best they can, given what situations they received and what difficulties and decisions they are facing. ~Arc Morpheus

EPOV

Sensing my distress, Jasper patted my knee. "I'm sorry Edward, but you have to realize that if she truly is your mate things will work themselves out. Everything happens for a reason."

Emmett nodded his head, speechless for once.

"But Jasper, how could she ever love me knowing I'm the one who took her mother away from her," I lamented.

"Everything happens for a reason," he repeated solemnly. "I know what happened to that woman has torn you apart for the last twenty years. We've all had to come to terms with that kind of slip up. But have you thought about the fact that had she lived, Bella most likely would not be here now? You would've missed out on finding your mate."

Now it was my turn to be speechless as I absorbed his words. It was a thought that I had not considered and as the possibility that I might never have had one precious moment with Bella sank in, I felt a little of my guilt break free.

"She said you'd need these," said Jasper as he brought forward a bag from his side. I shook my head as I thanked him.

Huffing loudly, he continued, "She also said to tell you that 'she's lovely and without a doubt, your mate'."

I froze, contemplating the very limited possibilities of how Alice had come to this conclusion. "How does she know this?" I asked slowly.

"She might have played tourist today and found herself next to a certain lady on the bus," he grimaced.

I groaned as I wrapped my arms around the back of my head. "Oh Alice."

"She means well, you know she cares Edward," he said softly.

"Yeah! The pixie's harmless," Emmett finally piped up.

Rolling my head his direction, all I could say was "Really? Are YOU high Emmett?"

His face scrunched up in confusion.

Jasper snorted. "Oh yeah, one more thing," he stared at me pointedly.

I started snickering at the image in his head of what he was about to do. "Say it. Out loud so Emmett doesn't feel left out again."

Emmett grinned happily, pleased he was being included.

Raising his voice to a high pitch, Jasper said "She's absolutely perfect!" as he clasped his hands together, fluttering his eyelashes as his head tilted to the side.

Emmett and I guffawed at Jasper's imitation of his wife because he was spot on. The laughter felt good ripping from my chest as it was carried away into the night.

"Thank you Jasper. You always have a way of putting things into perspective for me. Thank you for being here." I leaned into Emmett, bumping my shoulder against his, "You too Em…thanks."

Emmett threw his arm around me, squeezing me into him with a one arm hug. "Hey, what are brothers for? You know we've got your back Eddie!" As he finished, he jumped up and ran a few feet away before my hand that was flying through the air could make contact with him. I was still a little sluggish and decided to let it go as I didn't feel like chasing him down at the moment.

"Besides," added Jasper, "I much prefer you like this as opposed to the emotional wreck we found you in. I can barely stand feeling those vibes coming off of you, so I have no idea how you function with them inside you."

"Sorry Jazz," I said ashamedly.

"Then show me," he demanded.

"Show you? How am I supposed to show you I'm sorry?" I queried.

"Easy!" Emmett had crept closer to us. "Get over your emo self and fight for the girl if you think she's worth it." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Well, I did tell her I would pick her up at 10 and take her into the mountains for a picnic tomorrow. That's kind of why I was out here glutting myself. I figured if I could get completely full, it would be easier to fend off the urges." Well, I thought to myself, at the least the urge to drink her blood. I've no bloody idea how I'm going to control my desire for her body.

"Oh I like it," clapped Emmett. "A little 'wine and dine her' action. Just make sure you don't dine on her dude," his expression became stoic, "Do you need us to be on patrol just in case?"

I didn't know how to react to his comment. The thought of dining 'on' her brought forth images of her splayed out before me with her legs spread to accommodate me. It has to be a good thing that my perversion is taking priority over hungering for the sensational taste of her blood right? On the other hand, the seriousness of them offering to be hidden witnesses to my time with her, for the sake of her safety…from me, kept my erection at bay and hurt my heart.

"Thanks guys, really. I think, no, I'm certain that I can handle myself tomorrow," I said thoughtfully. If I could control myself when I had the taste of her blood on my lips, surely I can handle being alone with her for a simple outing. It would have been so easy to give into that kiss. To wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me, tease her with my lips and tongue as I moved down to her soft neck…

I can't think like that. She means too much, she's too precious to destroy for a simple meal. But what a meal she would make…

A deep longing coursed through me to go check on her. I'd been away from her for too long. Then I remembered my car and smiled.

"The change of clothes is much appreciated Jasper. I've got to get going guys, just remembered I left my car in town in my hasty departure. Thanks again for the talk. I'll see you later," I said quickly as I darted off to a growth of trees so I could dispose of my ruined clothes.

Having rinsed off in a nearby stream and donned the fresh clothes, I headed back into town as fast as my legs would carry me.


	13. Peeping Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My need...
> 
> I have a need, a want, a desire,  
> a craving, a all consuming hunger.  
> To whisper  
> tenderly kiss  
> softly touch  
> caress  
> lightly lick  
> gently suck  
> taste.  
> I can't suppress the need  
> can't quell the hunger  
> it's all consuming.
> 
> Written by LesAngelWi

EPOV

As I reached the outskirts of town, I made the decision that the car would wait. The closer I got to her, the stronger the pull became to get as close to her as I could. Even if I couldn't see her right now, just being close would help the tug in my chest.

I hurried through the quiet streets, breathing easier with every step that brought me nearer until I was standing in front of her door. Did she lock it behind her? The blinds were closed. Would it be wrong of me to knock?

I stepped forward, carefully placing my open hand on the doorframe as I leaned in, resting my forehead against the wood. Closing my eyes, I focused beyond the door, listening for any telltale sign that she was awake as the appendage between my legs stirred at her proximity.

The first thing I heard was a light scratching. Then I became aware of her breathing and heartbeat. Her heart was fluttering faster than I'd heard it all day and her breaths seemed labored, almost as if she were panting.

Was she exercising? Was she having a nightmare? I glanced over at the window to see if perhaps there was a break in the covering that I could peek through. Kneeling, I found that the lower left corner wasn't pulled taut and that if I turned my head just right I could see into the room.

Oh. My. God.

I stumbled back, landing on my ass with a dull thud. The semi that had made an appearance when I first leaned into the door was now at full attention and throbbing. Did I really see what I think I saw?

I scrambled onto my hands and knees and crawled back to the window, slowly bringing myself to that tiny corner. My eyes landed on the end of the bed and as I carefully shifted my gaze, I was met with her bare feet. The legs I'd admired at the castle, and all day to be honest, were tucked up against her and parted.

I licked my lips, then bit down, thankful for the sharp pain that radiated thru my lip. I should go. This is an invasion of her privacy and completely ungentlemanly of me.

Of course, I couldn't turn away and my eyes continued their journey. The apex of her thighs was hidden in shadow by the sketchpad braced against her knees. Her head was tilted forward as she concentrated on the drawing, that long glorious hair of hers hanging freely in damp waves, hiding her torso from me. I groaned and closed my eyes.

Must leave.

I unzipped my jeans.

Shouldn't be here.

My hand wrapped tightly around my cock and I squeezed it punishingly.

This is wrong.

I slid my hand up and down as my slit wept openly.

Feels good.

Her breath hitched and my hand stilled. I warily opened my eyes to the sight of her palming her breasts.

Oh shit…please let me see more.

My hand resumed its rhythmic stroking as her hands began pushing and pulling her perfect mounds.

No! This is bad…in such a good way.

I groaned loudly as more of her flesh was revealed when she trailed down to pinch her nipples. My free hand moved to push my jeans down farther and then cup and squeeze my balls.

What am I doing?

Her whimper and gasp of pleasure pulled a low moan from me as I stroked faster. I was enthralled as her legs fell open, her sketchbook falling to the bed, and I was given the most erotic view I'd ever seen.

She was glistening, her curls dew kissed. I sucked in through my nose and caught her heady fragrance, damning the window for the filter it posed on that scent.

I tugged on my sac and pumped my hand, watching her loose her inhibitions as her finger moved to that silky nest.

She's not going to…oh dear god she is…

Her finger disappeared between her folds and I was jealous. I wanted that to be my fingers, my tongue, my cock. I wanted to bury myself within her and never leave.

You are a pervert Edward Cullen!

I didn't care. I wasn't listening to my Id any longer. All that mattered was the glorious creature before me. Performing unknowingly.

She's probably thinking about her boyfriend.

I'd just stroked down and was gripping the base of my cock tightly when the suggestion blared out at me. That couldn't be possible…she was mine.

I tightened my grip, hoping the physical pain would help eliminate the pain I was feeling inside. Slowly, I slid my clenched fingers up my shaft, closing them into a pinch when I reached the swollen helmet.

On the other side of the glass, which might as well have been the other side of the world at this moment, her fingers plunged inside her deeply and the tiniest of a whisper fell from her lips and floated to my ears. My fist slammed down my cock at the shock…Edward...my name in a soft sigh.

"Oh god Bella!" I hissed as I ejaculated. It poured out of me in long thick spurts until I believed my spine was going to shoot out of my dick. The thick droplets of my cum splashing against the building and dripping to the bushes below.

I huddled into myself as I shook relentlessly. Unable to even pull my pants back up at this moment.

What have I done?

I wiped my hand off on the knee of my jeans and stood up. I looked through the curtain again, convincing myself it was to make sure she hadn't heard me. What I saw took my breath away.

She was curled up like an innocent child, her chest barely rising and falling in her slumber.

My fragile Bella.

I worked my pants back up and fastened them. I stepped to leave and stopped. I reached over to turn the doorknob, checking the lock as I was not going to leave her there, sound asleep in all her naked glory, unprotected.

It was locked, but a pressure against my palm made me look down. The key was still in the door. Had she been as dazzled by that simple kiss as I had? A soft smile spread on my face.

Glancing through the curtain once last time, I listened to her breathing pattern and assured myself she was asleep. With a soft click, I turned the key and the door swung open.

With as much stealth as I could muster, I removed the key, closed and locked the door and then straightened the curtain to close off the peephole.

I stood for at least an hour, not moving, just watching her. Her incoherent ramblings made me happy. She never moved, holding the position she fell asleep in.

When I was finally able to take my eyes away from her, I noticed her sketchbook on the pillow next to her. Curious as to what she had been working on when she…um…yeah, I sidled up to the side of the bed.

Such detail. Strong lines. Light wisps of the pencil. I felt as if I were looking at a portrait, not a pencil drawing. Was this how she saw me? I could feel the reverence in her pencil strokes. I settled on the eyes. I'd always viewed them as 'different,' marking us for the monsters we were.

She had captured them as a thing of beauty. There was no fear in the image, only a sense of adoration for her subject.

Was it possible that she was as affected by me as I was by her? Did she know she was mine…and that I would forever be hers?

She stirred and started to roll onto her back. I felt the tingle between my legs and knew it was time for me to go before I fell into depravity once again. Carefully, I pulled a lightweight blanket over her and backed away to the door, not wanting to turn my back on her or loose a single second that I could be looking at her.

"Sleep well my beautiful Bella," I whispered quietly as I stepped through and pulled the locked door closed behind me.

I didn't know what the day would bring, but I knew I would be spending it with her therefore it would be perfect.


	14. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the heart is burdened with grief, nothing looks bright. It is not easy to shake off the gloom. The more you try to run away from it, the more it chases you. So let us learn to face our sadness and our grief and look forward to tomorrow without any conditions applied. By: Arc Morpheus

BPOV

I was very comfortable.

Well rested it seemed.

And naked?

I sat up quickly, the blanket pooling around my hips, momentarily disoriented. I pushed the hair out of my face, my fingers getting caught in the tangles since I'd fallen asleep with it wet, and looked around the small room.

When I came to my sketchbook lying on the nightstand, yesterday came rushing back at me. And then last night came to the forefront, more importantly what I had done just before falling asleep. Did I leave the book on the nightstand? I don't remember covering up either. That must have been some orgasm!

I shuddered with an aftershock.

Glancing at the clock, I was shocked to see that it was already 9:00. I never sleep that late! Edward would be here in an hour and I needed to get my game face on. I needed to figure out how I was going to bring up the subject of vampires with him without having him run off and abandon me on the mountainside.

I threw the blanket off and ran for the bathroom to relieve myself and take a quick shower. That done, I dabbed on my cinnamon oil again and grabbed my brush to tame my hair so that it didn't end up in knots again. After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to go with a French braid as we were going to be spending the day strenuously hiking. And perhaps other things?

The weather had been unseasonably warm so once again I donned a pair cargo shorts, navy blue this time, and paired them with a navy blue tank top. Hiking boots probably would have been ideal for today, but I only had my worn tennis shoes, so I slipped my feet in and laced them up.

I was just putting my sketchbook and pencils back into my bag when there was a knock on the door. Knowing who was on the other side caused my pulse to race. Taking a couple of slow deep breaths to calm myself back down, I went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Bella."

Oh dear lord, he was even more gorgeous in the light of day. I had the sudden urge to reach out and grab his arm and yank him into my room. The idea of locking out the outside world and just letting ourselves get lost in each other was very tempting. Slow down Bella, research first, playtime later…

"Hello Edward. I'm glad that you came," I said softly.

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared briefly. "Well, I, uh. Yes, I came, as I said I would," he said formally. "You look lovely today. That color is beautiful on you," he paused, "and you seem relaxed. I trust you slept well?" he smirked at me.

Why was he smirking at me? I felt my cheeks flush like they used to do when I was younger and found myself in embarrassing situations at school. "Yes, thank you. The best sleep I've had in ages!" I answered cheerfully.

He laughed quietly. "I had a relaxing evening as well. Certainly ready for today! I was thinking we could stop by La Mama to collect one of their gourmet picnic lunches before we head out?"

"That sounds perfect," I said as my stomach growled.

"Hmmm, and perhaps a pastry to feed the human?" he grinned at me.

What an interesting way for him to word that, he's got a unique sense of humor. I like it.

"Yes, let's go 'feed the human' before she turns into a monster!" I said airily.

For a brief moment, I thought I saw his eyes fill with sadness. But he quickly shook it off and was smiling at me again as he offered me his arm. I grabbed my bag and the key from the side table before locking up the room and linking my arm through his.

He helped me into his car and we drove in peaceful quietness to the bakery. I stayed in the car while he ran in and returned about ten minutes later, a large wicker basket looped over his right arm, a steaming cup of coffee and a white paper bag in the other hand.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, so there are those little half-n-half things and some sugar packets in the bag," he said hesitantly.

I lifted the lid off the hot drink and inhaled deeply of the rich strong fragrance. It smelled perfect. I took a small sip, to avoid a burn, and almost choked. It didn't taste nearly as good as it smelled. I had read that Romanian coffee was not on the list of the best available…they weren't kidding.

Opening the bag to retrieve a couple of the creamers and the sugar, I noticed the strawberry filled Danish he'd chosen. I gave him a big smile as I fixed the coffee so that it was drinkable and then pulled out the Danish.

"Mmmm, this is fantastic!" The coffee might suck, but the Danish was incredible! "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Bella." His hand reached out as if he was going to touch me, but he pulled back and I found I was disappointed.

"So, where exactly are we headed today?" I asked trying to override the awkward moment his 'almost caress' had caused.

"Oh, well I thought we could head back to the castle to park the car and then we could walk from there?" his eyebrows rose in question.

Was he kidding me? This was perfect!

"That sounds great! Um, I was wondering…" I trailed off, unsure exactly how to ask the question.

"What were you wondering love?"

Love? We're up to pet names now? For heaven's sake! Why couldn't I seem to find my tongue around him, why did it always seem as if I were floundering in my self-confidence with this man?

"Well, I understand that the tourist season is over for Bran, but I was wondering if perhaps I could get a private tour?" I batted my eyelashes at him, trying to flirt. "Seeing how I was a little distracted yesterday and didn't make it past the foyer," I added quickly.

"Oh, well sure, I think that could be arranged."

Neither one of us said anything for the remainder of the drive. The sexual tension in the car was steadily rising and as soon as he put the car in park, I threw open my door and scrambled out of the car. I gulped at the fresh air, grateful that the fog was lifting from my head.

"Would you like to do the tour now?" he asked, reaching out for my hand.

I allowed his large cool hand to wrap around my small one and nodded excitedly. "Just let me grab my bag."

We spent the next hour wandering through the downstairs of the castle. I listened as he lovingly gave details about the structure, the décor, the history of some of the pieces. I was impressed by how much knowledge he had, almost as if he'd learned it firsthand. He held my hand the entire time.

When we returned to the foyer, we both just stood there. I was curious as to whether or not he would lead me to the upper floors or if I was only to get the 'tourist tour.'

"Do you mind if I work on my drawing for a bit? I really only got the rough outline of the room done and I'd like to fill it in more," I asked as I was already digging into my bag for my supplies.

His eyes got a playful glint in them and I braced myself for whatever he was about to say, or do.

"On one condition."

"Oh, we're back to conditions are we?" I threw back at him sassily. He just stared at me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for my answer. "Fine," I sighed, "what's your condition this time?"


	15. Beauty and Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is not blind – it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less.
> 
> ~Rabbi Julius Gordon

EPOV

She was making this too easy. I had her right where I wanted her. It was only fair. I'd been flustered since she opened the door in that revealing outfit, the blue bringing out the tiny veins running just below her pale skin. Then she spoke, surprised that 'I came.' I almost choked as I recalled my deviant act of just hours before, and then realized what she had really meant.

I stepped in closer to her, appreciating the bouquet of the blood flowing within her shrouded by that delicious vanilla and cinnamon. "My condition is that you allow me to look through that sketchbook you carry with you. I'm interested to see how good you are," I licked my lips instinctively.

She stood her ground but clutched her bag tightly to her stomach. "Well, I'm not really that good. It's more therapeutic than anything else and well, not much is finished," she hedged.

She was so adorable. I knew from the peek I'd taken last night that she was beyond good. I wanted her to willingly show me though, wanted to see if she'd reveal the portrait of me she had done.

"Okay then," I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards the door, "that's my condition. We can go ahead and go find a nice place to picnic. Perhaps some other time you'll show me what you've got," I winked at her. Where in the hell did that come from? I just wanted to tease her, play with her, be free from the black hole within me.

"Wait!" she called towards my back as I was walking away.

Gotcha.

"Yes Bella?" I turned halfway back towards her with a questioning look upon my face.

"I'll let you look, but you can't laugh," she said nervously.

"Oh Bella, I could never laugh at you. I would never want to hurt you like that, or in any way for that matter," I said seriously moving back near her. "Shall we sit?" I gestured to the settee beside the fireplace.

She took a deep breath, her breasts lifting teasingly before settling back down, and nodded as she moved to the small couch. I followed behind, waited for her to get situated and then lowered myself into the cushions next to her.

"May I?" I asked gently, extending my hand for the sketch book. She trembled slightly as she handed it to me. I allowed my fingers to brush against her with a light touch as I took it.

I opened the pad to the first picture. It was exquisitely drawn, the shadows and lines pulling me in until I felt as if I were inside the drawing. "It's so real," I whispered and she shook her head next to me.

I looked up at her. "Bella, you have an incredible talent, do you really not realize this?" She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

I turned to the next page and again was transported to another place. This one was full of lush trees in all shades of green. Hidden amongst the stands of conifers was a lone deer peeking out of the darkness. "Is this your home?"

"Yes, nothing but green forest all around. I didn't actually see the deer when I drew this. I added it in later as my imagination wondered at all the creatures that are hidden right in front of us." She spoke softly but her words pierced me. I am one of those creatures hidden right in front of you. Can you accept me the same?

"Hmmm," I mumbled as I turned the page again. With each turn of a page, I fell more in love with her. It was so obvious by her art how she took pleasure in the little things and saw beauty all around her. She was a good person, too good for the likes of me.

Her warm hand grazed my arm and I looked up, startled.

"Where did you go?" Her eyes showed the depth of concern behind her query.

"Oh, s-sorry love. I was just, um, well," I chuckled, "I was just thinking about what a rare person you are. You are certainly the good guy here, not me," I said quietly, shaking my head.

"Edward. I don't understand. What happened to you that you continue to see yourself this way?" She shifted closer to me, our thighs now touching. She raised her hand slowly towards my face. I melted into her touch, closing my eyes, as her fingertips brushed across my forehead, pushing my messy hair out of the way.

I sighed deeply when she didn't pull away, instead curling her hand in against my cheek. I leaned into the heat, turning my head until my lips brushed against her palm. Her heart started flying in her chest and I instinctively reacted to that thrumming, the venom gathering in my mouth. I opened my eyes to find her watching me carefully.

"Edward? Please tell me," she coaxed.

"I—I've done horrible things in my lifetime Bella. Things that once you know the truth, you are likely to run screaming from me and never look back. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you. I don't…I can't exist in a world where you hate me." I poured my heart and soul into the confession which was only the surface of what I had to tell her.

I was pleading with my eyes. For her to go, while her sanity was intact. For her to stay, and be mine forever.

She glanced down at the notebook sitting across our thighs and looked back at me as if making a decision. She pulled her hand away from my cheek, leaving it cold, and picked up the book. She flipped through the pages, looking for something. Once she found it, she hugged the book to her chest and looked at me again.

"You say that my drawings express the beauty and innocence in what I see right?"

I nodded. "Absolutely Bella. Those are some of the most…honest drawings I've ever seen." Where was she going with this?

"Then I want you to look at this drawing and tell me if you see the same thing okay?" I could tell she was chewing on the inside of her lip. Was this a nervous habit of hers? I hoped she didn't break the skin. I was so keyed up and so close to her, that at this moment her fresh blood would be a very bad thing.

I swallowed down the venom that had pooled again as I'd thought of her blood. Nodding, I reached to take the book from her but she stopped me. I withdrew my hand and waited as she slowly turned it around for me.

It was me. The portrait I'd spied in her room last night being offered to me. Her prefacing words hit me as my eyes soaked in the carefully sketched lines and angles in shades of grey. My eyes the only color on the page. Beauty. Innocence. Honesty.

I wasn't a monster in her eyes.

She still needed to know the truth, and I would tell her. But first, I was going to kiss her. I was going to take advantage of our moment now as this could be my last chance.

I leaned in, closing the small gap between us. My lips found hers as I tenderly brushed over them. I took the sketchpad from her hands and let it drop to the floor. My hands came up to cup her cheeks as I pressed my lips more firmly against hers.

When she whimpered and sagged against me, I parted my lips and let my tongue search the supple skin of her lips.

Never have I tasted anything so pure.

Her whimpers became a moan as her lips parted and her silky tongue darted out to meet mine. Her hands found their way into my hair and she tugged me closer, our kiss deepening, my shaft swelling uncontrollably.

I had to tell her. She had to know the truth before this went any further.

Regretfully, I pulled back from the kiss slowly, leaving one final chaste kiss against her panting lips. Her eyes were lidded and I could smell her arousal, so much stronger than what I had smelled outside her window last night.

"Bella," I whispered, "I'm a vampire."


	16. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are Beautiful, innocent & honest
> 
> Sensitive, loyal and understanding
> 
> Humorous, fun, secure and true
> 
> Always there... yes that's you.
> 
> Special, accepting, exciting and wise
> 
> Truthful and helpful, with honest brown eyes
> 
> Confiding, forgiving, cheerful and bright
> 
> Yes that's you... not one bit of spite.
> 
> You're one of a kind, different from others
> 
> Generous, charming, but not one that smothers
> 
> Optimistic, thoughtful, happy and game
> 
> But not just another... in the long chain.
> 
> Appreciative, warm and precious like gold
> 
> Our love won't tarnish or ever grow old
> 
> You'll always be there, I know that is true
> 
> I'll always be here... always for you.

BPOV

My head was spinning in a beautiful delirium.

He kissed me!

It was a kiss filled with hope and promises of things to come. A kiss that made me want to just crawl into his lap and ravage him, bare my heart, soul and…What did he say?

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you," I whispered excitedly.

The glamour was fading and my head was clearing. Could it really be this easy? I came to seek out the truth about vampires and I've actually befriended one? You know he's more than just a friend.

Edward had backed away from me, a look of extreme longing and pain on his face. I could feel the uncertainty and hurt coming off of him in waves.

I leaned forward, placing my hand tenderly on his forearm. "Edward, it doesn't matter. I could never hate you." He relaxed slightly.

"Bella, when I breathe you in…I…you…" he sighed deeply. "You get underneath my skin. I feel you everywhere. I taste you on the air and it's so familiar, yet so poisonous for me. For you. My kind, vampires, we're monsters."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"I shouldn't have been here yesterday. Our paths should not have crossed, as much as it pains me to say that," he looked at me sorrowfully.

I rubbed his arm. "Hey," I whispered, "I'm okay with the vampire thing. It's the whole reason I'm here," I confided.

His eyes shot up to mine in question.

I retrieved my book from the floor and removed the letter from the back. "I found this when I was cleaning out my dad's office after the accident. It was from my mother," I placed it in his hands.

He unfolded it with reverence and his eyes began to scan the page. His eyebrows furrowed deeply as he read through the letter. When he finished he reclined against the back of the settee, resting his head.

"Alice was right. They were all right. Fucking Destiny," he mumbled.

"Alice?" I asked, suddenly remember the friendly girl from yesterday…along with her strange colored eyes, which happened to match Edwards.

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Oh…it's just that I met an Alice on the bus here yesterday but she disappeared right after we arrived. She seemed very nice…"

He gave me a half smile. "Yes. That was my meddlesome sister. It's because of her instructions that I was here at all. I normally leave during the touring week." His smile had disappeared again.

His sister? Could this be the family my mom foresaw for me? My shoulders relaxed at the thought and I felt free.

"Edward, I came hoping to find the truth. I'm not looking for revenge or penance. I just want closure so I can move on. Though, I really have nowhere to move on to. As I've told you, I have nobody left. I've just got me which means I don't have a whole lot to lose."

He was raptly hanging onto every word as I spoke. His expression still pained. If only I could tell what was going through his mind. I couldn't figure out why he was so concerned about me running from what he was. Although I'd only known him a day, it felt as though I'd known him all my life, and to me, what he was~ was perfect.

I steeled myself to ask the question that needed to be asked. "Do you know what happened to my mother?"

His eyes squeezed shut and his body began to shake with his tearless sobs. My heart broke for him, for the burden he was obviously carrying. In that moment, I knew that whatever he was about to tell me would be forgiven. For him to have such a deep heartfelt reaction to his guilt told me that he clearly had suffered enough punishment.

I moved in closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I guided his head to rest on my shoulder. His cold nose nuzzled into the crook of my neck as his icy breath exhaled across my collarbone. It was a little distracting and I couldn't stop the sigh of contentment that came out.

The small sound must have been what he needed to find the courage to speak to me. His tone was low, almost a whisper as he began his confession.

How he watched her from the shadows.

How he startled her, causing her to drop the vase upon which she cut her hand.

How he had gathered her in his arms and tried to resist as her scent taunted him.

How she had trailed her bloodied hand down his face and spread the red liquor upon his lips.

How content she had seemed as she offered her vein willingly causing him to finally relent to the monster within him.

"Her last spoken words were "It's okay, I forgive you…angel" as she turned her head from me to bare her neck," he pulled back from where he had been speaking into my neck and looked at me, "and her last thought was of you…Isabella."

I was speechless as he stood up and began pacing in front of me. There was no anger within me. I believed every word he had just said. I knew he hadn't changed anything to make it sound better. She had made peace with herself over her decision and for me to get upset now would only make less of her memory.

He dropped to his knees in front of me, reaching out for my hands. "I am so sorry Bella. I wish I could take it back. Before her, only one other human had perished at my hands and while he deserved it, your mother did not. I wish you could have had your mother in your life. I will regret my actions for eternity."

So many thoughts were running through my head that I couldn't sort them out or know where to begin to respond to him. I needed some distance.

"Edward, I need some air and to be alone."

I rose and walked to the front door. I looked back at him and found him watching me, his expression unreadable.

"Just…just give me some time. It'll be okay," I whispered as I walked out into the courtyard, pulling the heavy door closed behind me.


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes as planned  
> Everything will break  
> People say goodbye  
> In their own special way  
> All that you can rely on  
> And all that you could fake  
> Will leave you in the morning  
> Come find you in the day  
> Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
> Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
> Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
> Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out
> 
> In My Veins by Andrew Belle

EPOV

The sound of the door closing echoed around the room. She wanted time. I have all the time in the world.

She hadn't cried or screamed.

She hadn't slapped me.

All the meaningless drabble I'd been subjected to from strangers minds and the one mind I wished desperately to delve into I could not. It was a good thing that she seemed so calm wasn't it? She had said that it would be okay. But what was 'it'?

I stood and moved to the large window. She was sitting next to the fountain, leaning over and trailing her fingers in the water. She looked beautiful and peaceful.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to run, I resigned myself to stand here and wait for her to come back. It took an hour. Well, fifty-six minutes and thirty-two seconds to be exact. Yes, I counted. I had nothing else to do.

When she came through the door, she seemed surprised to find me standing their waiting for her. She gave me a cute grin.

"What are you, a peeping Tom?" she said jokingly.

If I could have blanched, I'm sure I would have. Well, I was already going to hell…I supposed she deserved to know it all.

"Um, well, I…actually, yes," I coughed to clear my throat, "yes, I am. I guess I have one more thing to confess to you…"

She crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Go on."

"I wanted to make sure you were locked in and safe last night and so I came back to check on you," I stopped when she gasped, her chest and cheeks flushing. "I might have um, watchedyouthroughthewindow!" I blurted out quickly.

"You. Did. What?" she screeched at me as she buried her face in her hands and started shaking her head and mumbling 'oh my god' repeatedly.

I walked over to her and gently pulled her hands away, then lifted her chin with my finger to look at me. "Please don't feel embarrassed Bella. It was the most sensually beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. So much so, that I couldn't resist acting no better than a depraved teenager as I joined you. We found our release at the same time," I admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes darkening.

"Yes love, really."

"Hmmm," she tapped her chin with a single finger, "I do believe you owe me a show then, don't you?" she said with a naughty grin.

Oh dear lord, she was going to be the death of me.

"If that is your wish, then by all means, it is my command," I bantered back to her. I was getting the hang of this flirting thing.

"Good to know. But first, can I ask a question?" She was studying her fingernails, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Absolutely Bella, I will tell you anything you want to know if I have the knowledge."

"Where is she?" she asked softly as her eyes slowly lifted to mine.

"Oh," I whispered. "I laid her to rest in the mountainside."

Her smile was peaceful. "I'm sure that's made her very happy. Thank you Edward."

How could she be thanking me? She truly was remarkable. All I could do was nod in acceptance and then I had an idea.

"Would you like me to take you there? We still have that picnic, I'm sure you're famished," I suggested gently.

She was thoughtful for a minute. "I'd like that very much."

I waited as she gathered up her sketchbook and used the lavatory. I opened her door and helped her into the car, quickly running to my side to get in, free from the pretenses of moving at human speed.

We drove to the back edge of the manicured landscaping where I parked near the trail head. Again, I acted as the gentleman as I helped her out and gathered the food basket and a blanket from the trunk. The trail was wide enough that we were able to walk side by side. I felt warmth surge through me when she snuck her tiny hand into mine to hold as we hiked.

I let her set our pace. We still had several hours of daylight and it only took us about an hour to reach our destination.

As we walked, she asked about the other human I had referenced, and so I told her the story of Irina…and of my transformation. She took it all in stride, never registering any shock on her face.

When I finished she pulled me to a stop. Caressing my cheeks as I had done to her when I kissed her earlier, she crooned sympathetically 'Oh Edward' before rising on her toes to place her lips against mine. I let the basket drop to the ground and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in tight against my body. She fit so perfectly and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so…at peace.

"Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza," I whispered against her lips, her eyes sparkling as the Romanian dialect rolled off my tongue.

I returned her kiss languidly. Our lips and tongues teased each other at a slow pace. It was tender and beautiful, not lust induced, and for once my cock behaved. This kiss was about love, not sex.

We eventually pulled away from each other, both of us with contented smiles upon our faces. "Come love, we're just about there," I picked up the basket and tucked her into my side as we resumed our walk.

Five minutes later we reached the stand of trees where I had hidden her. Bella approached and lowered herself to the ground. When she looked back at me, there were tears in her eyes.

"Is this? Did you make?" she couldn't finish her questions as her voice choked.

I rushed to her side and gathered her into my arms, setting her in my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes. I didn't know any more than that, but felt I had to do what I could," I said as I gestured to the makeshift headstone I had fashioned.

"I used one of those do-it-yourself stepping stone kits," I explained bashfully.

"It's perfect Edward, thank you," she stated as her finger first traced over the vase shards that followed the curve of the stone, then the words in the middle: Renee mother of Isabella

Her stomach chose that moment to let out an angry growl and I laughed. "Mealtime for the human I think," I chuckled as I poked at her tummy.

She giggled, "I could eat."

I got up and spread out the blanket and opened the basket, laying out the food. She grabbed one of the paper plates and started filling it up as I watched in delight. She had already started eating when abruptly she stopped and looked at me inquisitively.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I laughed again and gave her a patronizing look. "Bella, I don't eat…normal food…"

"Oh. OH!" her eyes widened. "Of course." She took another bite and then tilted her head at me as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait. What about last night? The beer, the food…"

I quickly explained how I had switched our glasses and tucked bits of food into my napkin as her mouth fell open in shock.

"I can't believe I didn't notice! Very sneaky Mr. Cullen," she said as she popped another piece of fruit between her delectable lips. My cock was stirring at the sight.

When she'd had enough, I packed up the leftovers and helped her stand before folding up the blanket. She moved towards the headstone and squatted down. She kissed her fingertips and placed them over her mother's name. "Goodbye mom, I love you."

I found myself in awe of her again at her easy disposition and found that I had real hope. We could work. Even if she didn't want to join me in immortality, I would have her any way she would let me for as long as I could.

When she was back at my side where she belonged, I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Her hair was damp with perspiration from the heat of the afternoon and I was struck with another idea.

"Do you fancy a swim Bella?" I asked, devilishly licking my lips.


	18. Disclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If it weren't for the original writings of Stephenie Meyer creating the Twilight Saga, then we wouldn't be here, immersed in the fanfiction world of Twilight. Thank you SM, for giving us the stuff that dreams are made of…
> 
> A/N: And so we come to the end. Thank you to penquincullen for putting your faith in me by bidding on this project and for allowing me to share with the fandom. Thank you to Arc Morpheus once again for the poetic additions. Thank you to m0t0b33 for the Romanian insights. Thank you to Holly H, my beta. Thank you to my twi-sisters and pre-readers: Nicole B, Sammy J, Reyes139, Michelle H., kitties1, mouse555, and Judy F (and penquincullen & Arc Morpheus as well). Lastly, THANK YOU, my loyal readers and reviewers. 
> 
> If you have not yet heard the amazing song Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm, I highly recommend you hop over to you tube and listen either while you read or before you read this chapter. I've chosen it as the theme song for this story, but it is particularly fitting for this chapter.
> 
> Ok, I'm sure you're ready for me to shut up now. Pretty sure this is what ya'll have been waiting for…

Skin is cold as ice

You breathe a chilling breeze

Your hands caress me gently

Fire in your eyes burning bright

Your eyes full of seduction

Guide me slowly towards you

Hypnotic waves of love

Speeds my heart to coo.

Blinding me with passion

Too much for me to stand

I want your touch upon me

Your kiss upon my hand.

You smile at me with pleasure

And grab me by the waist

You plant your lips upon my neck

Begging for a taste.

The room is getting colder

Spinning fast and dark

Your smile is all I see

At the last beat of my heart.

I wake up in a hurry

Hunger feeding at my lost soul

You give me blood to feast upon

My eyes black as coal.

My dreams are now empty

My heart is now dead

I ask you if you'll stay with me

"Forever." is all you said.

By: Arc Morpheus

EPOV

Her eyes brightened at my suggestion and then her face fell.

"What is it love?"

"A swim sounds heavenly but I don't have a suit," she pouted.

And therein lies the crux of my brilliant idea.

I smirked at her as I waggled my eyebrows. "Neither do I," I whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched and her eyes darkened once more. "Besides, I've already seen what you've got remember?" I said cheekily.

Her mouth popped open into an adorable little 'O' as her hand shot out and smacked me on the arm. My laugh was contagious as she started giggling while I captured her hand and brought her knuckles to my lips for a quick kiss.

Believe me, I really wanted this carefree feeling to continue. For us to move forward to where it appeared we were going. But I had to be sure of one thing.

"Are you okay? Are we okay?" I queried softly.

She nodded her head. "You've given me the closure I needed Edward. I don't fault you for what happened. You need to let go, accept the forgiveness we've given you, and forgive yourself. As for us? Admittedly I'm not sure what 'we' are at this point, but I'm glad there is a 'we.' I'm excited by the idea that perhaps you are the key to the family my mother dreamed of for me?" she said unsure of the possibility.

I hugged her tightly to me. "Bella, I have a secret to tell you. My kind, we are not flippant in our love. We do not find it easily and when it pierces our heart, we know it's for life…eternity. Soul mate is not a strong enough sentiment to describe the way we feel towards our hearts desire," my voice was shaky as I shared my thoughts with her and prepared my next words.

I leaned back and crouched down slightly so that I was eye level with her as I gripped her shoulders.

"Isabella, Bella…YOU are my desire…my Destiny."

I held my breath as her pulse rose to a thundering crescendo. Her eyes glazed over then became determined, fiery, heart stopping…if I'd had a beating heart that is.

"As are you Edward. Life is full of uncertainties. I have never been more certain however, that if you'll have me, my life, my heart, my very being…belongs to you now."

Our mouths crashed together desperately at our declarations. I lifted her in my arms and without breaking the kiss began running for the nearby waterfall. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her naked and I needed to claim her as Mine.

The crashing roaring water became louder as we neared the pool. I set her down on her feet, our tongues still tangling with each other. I remembered that she did, in fact, need to breathe so I moved my kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

Nuzzling behind her ear, I hungrily inhaled the delicious spiked scent of her. The vanilla and cinnamon, her sweat, her arousal…it all blended with her essential essence into a heady mixture that made my head swim.

I dragged my tongue over her soft skin, moaning at the hot taste of her. I let my lips descend over her pulsing vein as I sucked slowly, careful to keep my teeth away from her…for the moment.

Her small nimble fingers were at my shirt front, undoing the buttons rapidly. Reluctantly I pulled away from the haven of her neck so that she could push it off my shoulders. It fell to the ground as she stared at me hungrily. She reached down to grasp the hem of her top.

"Allow me," my voice was deep and husky. I didn't recognize it.

She dropped her hands and nodded. I reached forward, my fingertips caressing the sliver of skin between her waistband and the hem of her shirt. She whimpered and braced her hands on my chest to steady herself.

I gripped the slender curve of her waist with my large hands and slid them upwards along her ribs, taking the thin material with me. Inch by inch her milky skin was revealed to me until finally I pulled the offensive piece of clothing of her head and tossed it by my shirt.

She was breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling, calling me to them. I slowly advanced, allowing her time to stop me if she wanted. She shivered as my cold fingers grazed over the heated flesh. I dipped them below the lacy edge of her bra, drawing my digits upwards under the straps until I could push them down her shoulders.

She was making the most precious sounds as I teased her bra free. After I released the clasp and it fell away, I was left gawking in awe at the delicacy before me.

"Oh Bella," I whispered against her skin as I feathered kisses across the tops of her breasts, "you are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." I took one of her perky mocha buds between my lips and suckled with a steady pressure whilst I pleasured the other one with my icy fingers.

She mewled, kitten like, as her hands threaded into my hair and she pulled me closer. The sudden movement caught me off guard and my teeth nicked her buttery skin. Almost instantly the blood welled up and dripped onto my tongue.

My eyes rolled back in my head at the overwhelming tang upon my tongue. Deep in the recesses of my body, the monster rolled over. With sheer will, I pulled away to compose myself.

"I…I am sorry Bella, I need but a moment…" I implored her.

She glanced down and saw the small trickle of red. "It's okay Edward," her tone laced with compassion. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

With a seductive shimmy, she had unfastened her shorts and slid them down her thighs, pushing them all the way off. She stood before me in all her glory, Aphrodite in the flesh. My cock was swollen to maximum capacity within the confines of my jeans and it was my turn to whimper.

She winked at me and strutted to the edge of the pool. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to me, "Join me when you're ready…" I was gob smacked as I watched her disappear into the water.

The blood hungry monster within me was forgotten as I welcomed the lust ridden beast to the surface. My jeans disintegrated as I tore them from my body in my rush to be bare before her, with her. With a running start, I leapt from the edge of the pool, landing in the water just to the side of her.

She squealed and laughed as she brushed the water from her sparkling eyes. I pulled her to me, kissing her greedily. "Hold your breath," I murmured into her ear just before I dunked her under the water.

She came up spluttering, but still adorned with her fantastic smile. "You! Oh just you wait mister!" she shrieked as she pushed herself up on my shoulders attempting to dunk me. All this did was place her nipples in line with my mouth and I did not hesitate sucking in the one that I had not become orally acquainted with yet.

I wrapped my arms around her, gripping her ass firmly. Her legs parted as she wrapped them around my torso, the scorching heat of her center maddening against me. All pretenses of being a gentleman disappeared as my mind filled with all the wicked ways I wanted to have her.

"Oh god Bella, I want to taste you so bad," I hummed against her breast.

"Yes please," she begged as she fell backwards in the water, entrusting me completely to keep her afloat.

I stretched my left arm underneath the length of her back until I was cupping the back of her neck. With my right arm, I encircled her hips and lifted them out of the water, her legs still straddling either side of me loosely. I hoisted her up as my mouth descended upon her core.

I caressed her nether lips with my own, tasting the nectar that was already flowing freely from within. I plunged my tongue between her folds, licking and swirling it around as I worked my way to her hidden bundle of nerves. Her soft curls tickled my nose as I alternated flicking my tongue and nipping at her clit with my lips.

I knew one arm was all I needed to keep her raised, so I released her hips, bringing my hand to brush over the path my lips had just travelled. I pushed one long finger into her, amazed by how rigid she was around me.

Her responding moan and breathy 'Oh Edward' assured me she was enjoying my ministrations so I extracted my finger with a twisting motion, added a second finger and twisted my way back within her slickened crevasse. She grunted and convulsed against my hand.

I was reaching into her, stretching my fingers to stroke inside her when unexpectedly my fingertips brushed against her barrier. I panicked and withdrew my fingers, apparently sweeping over her g-spot in the process as she fell apart in my arms. My fingers slipped easily from her, covered in her honeyed goodness.

She was trembling in my grasp so I maneuvered her back against my chest. She clung desperately to me as she rode out the rest of her release.

"B-Bella." I stuttered.

"Hmmm?" she cooed against my neck.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked tenderly. She nodded, her nose brushing against my ear, making it hard for me to concentrate.

She's never been with another man. She doesn't know what she's giving up to be with me. I can't do this when she hasn't experienced anything else.

I must have tensed at my inner ramblings because her hand came up to my cheek and she blinked lovingly at me.

"Whatever…kiss on my nose…you…lick of my lips…are…kiss on my lips…thinking…tongue slipping between my lips…STOP!" She hugged me as she whispered 'please' into my ear.

"But if you haven't been with anyone, how can you be so sure of me?" I whined.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen buddy, I'm only going to say this once. I'm still a virgin because I want to be, not because I haven't had the opportunity." I cringed and growled lowly at her admission. "I haven't felt this kind of connection with anyone else. I am certain of you Edward. I want this. I want you…for all time."

Was she saying what I think she was?

"Bella, clarify what you are asking of me," I beseeched.

"Hmmm, on one condition," she smirked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"And what would this condition entail?" I returned her smirk in full force.

"It's kind of an 'eye for an eye' or I guess in this case, 'word for a word' would work better."

Now I was stumped. I really had no clue where she was taking this so I just raised my eyebrows at her in question.

"Earlier, was that Romanian you were speaking to me?"

Ah, now I see what she is doing. I nodded my head, but was going to make her ask.

"Well, what did you say?" The faint blush that always brought my senses to high alert bloomed over her. I had a feeling by her physical reaction that she knew it was a mushy statement.

I kissed each of her eyelids as I pushed her wet hair away from her shoulders. Looking into her eyes, I poured my soul into the words as they came out of my mouth. "You are my breath, my world, and everything that matters…" She cut me off abruptly before I could say anything else.

"Edward, change me as you liberate me from my virginity," she demanded decisively.

How I wanted to. Desperately.

"My perfect love. Believe me, I want to, more than anything. But it would be so selfish, so greedy to expose you to the excruciating pain it entails just so I would never be without you," I reasoned.

"No 'buts' Edward. The only pain I fear, is the pain of being denied eternity with you. Drink of me darling, take your time and consume all of me…but makes me yours. I love you."

Resistance was futile. I could not find it in myself to refuse her wishes. They were my wishes as well.

I carefully carried her to the edge of the pool and laid her out in the soft grass. Crawling between her legs, I kissed her chastely as I whispered my love for her. The heavy weight between my legs pulled against my stomach knowing how close to the promised land it was.

"Please," she whimpered, thrusting her hips up to meet my twitching shaft hovering just above her. "Please bind us…take me…now," she pleaded.

I inched the tip of my erection into her tight channel. "You're sure Bella?" I was barely within her and the heat was sizzling and dazzling. Euphoric.

"Fuck YES!" she growled and flexed upwards, forcing me deeper within her. I was shaking with the restraint of not giving in and making that final plunge into her depths, but she had just called off all bets.

I roared as I thrust through her maidenhead, burying myself inside her to the hilt. The scent of her virginal blood wafted up to my nose and I stilled, preparing to make her my bride as the venom amassed under my tongue.

I sluggishly withdrew and pushed back into her, the sounds of her building pleasure as she constricted around me only serving to heighten my desire for her. Seated fully within her again, I burrowed into her neck, humming with satisfaction.

"No measure of time with you will be long enough. But we'll start with forever," I purred into her ear as I kissed my way down to where her heart was racing attempting to fly out of her chest as we ground together in ecstasy.

My words brought forth her orgasm, her silky cream thickly coating me. I parted my lips, pulling them back to reveal my deadly dentition as my own release erupted out of me and with a venomous kiss, I claimed her.

THE END


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: We all know it belongs to SM…but it still must be said. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: Howdy darlin's! Who's ready to revisit vampward and his "destined" love? This whole story has turned into one big charity donation! The main story, bought by penquincullen raised funds for the Joplin tornado victims and now, the epilogue was part of the Toys 4 Tots compilation...and I can now share it with the rest of ya'll! So...still kinda short...but 3 times as long as the main story chapters.
> 
> WARNING: Nowhere near as tame as the main story...they're both vamps now and got a little out of control! LOL

When In Romania…

Epilogue

10 years later...

It was twilight, my favorite time to hunt as the day animals ventured out into the quiet stillness of the mountains to graze and drink one last time before retreating to their dens and nests to sleep off the evening. The creatures of the night were also beginning to stir, turning our selection into a buffet of sorts.

I stood concealed within a clump of trees, my position downwind from the herd of deer that were lapping at the river's edge. Isabella was moving stealthily toward the other side of the herd, using the trees as camouflage while she lithely jumped from branch to branch.

We were orchestrating an ambush. Preparing to gorge ourselves on the feast before us.

My erection was already stirring as I listened to Isabella's thoughts, which had revealed themselves the moment her vampire eyes opened for the first time, a decade ago. She had come to love this time of year; the one week when we abandoned Bran to the annual influx of tourists, starving ourselves in preparation for the one time of year we give ourselves over to instinct.

Unlike when this was my tradition alone, since Bella's change this special time had become the marker of our anniversary. We would feed savagely, and once our bodies were sated with blood we would sate our sexual needs, trading one hunger for another.

As I waited for her to get into place, I allowed my mind to unlock the precious memory that I only indulged in once a year. To remember our nontraditional wedding on the bank at the waterfall's edge.

Tender skin splitting easily beneath my sharp teeth.

Fiery, viscous liquid filling my mouth.

Streams of hot seed erupting from my cock, emptying deep within her womb.

Her breathy whispers of 'yes, fill me as you drain me!'

I groaned loudly as the memories took control of my body, my throat blazing as my cock throbbed and pulsed between my thighs.

"Edward...shhh! I'll kick your ass if you let your perverted tendencies chase off our dinner," she said silently with a giggle. She knew me so well.

I stroked myself firmly, encouraging my lust to rise as I quietly peeled off my clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside for later. Isabella would be doing the same.

"Ready..." she whispered through my mind just before letting out a low whistle to signal she was moving.

I burst through the trees, honing in on the large buck nearest me as my cock slapped against my stomach. My lust was quickly pushed away when I smelled the fear in the animals rise as they realized they were among predators, their heartbeats thrumming, fear causing their combined scents to spike sharply.

They began pulling away, turning northward as I approached from the south. With a swift jump, I landed on the back of the buck, grasping his antlers as I yanked his neck back, the abrupt snap letting me know he would fight no more, while I rode his large body into the ground.

I knew Isabella had arrived when the rest of the herd abruptly stalled and began moving back towards me, running from her. I left the buck as I methodically took down three more of the herd, Isabella nothing more than a blur as several more animals dropped around us.

A low growl poured out of me as I noticed a couple of doe bounding off into the trees, attempting to make their escape. I started to go after them when a hand on my forearm stilled me. Turning with an instinctive hiss, I found myself looking into the onyx eyes of my lover. A thin trickle of red ran down from her lips and over her chin.

"Let them go. Come...feed with me," she purred as she rose on her toes, placing her bloodied lips upon mine.

I lapped at her skin, cleaning it of her messiness before allowing my tongue to plunge between her lips, the flavor of my bride mixing deliciously with the hot blood. My thirst peaked and I pulled back with a roar as I grabbed her hand and led her toward our kill.

Together we moved from animal to animal, draining them in tandem, stopping to kiss and grope each other between feeding, and saving the buck for last.

My body, now filled to capacity, allowed my mind to partially return to me. I no longer had the ancient need to feed my thirst. However, in exchange for my quenched thirst, my lust bloomed with an almost painful hunger.

I needed Isabella...now.

She was crouched over the buck's neck, her long hair shrouding her shoulders and upper back, leaving her creamy derriere on display. I knelt behind her, folding my body around hers as I gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her from her meal.

She gave me a warning growl as I turned her around, laying her over the carcass.

"Isabella," I snapped back, reminding her of her place. In our usual day to day interactions, I treated her as nothing but my equal. When succumbing to these frantic feedings, rationale was replaced by primal urge, our roles switching to a definite 'me, man...you, woman...my woman' mindset.

Isabella had taken to her newborn life with ease, her transition so smooth that it was as if she was born to be immortal. She not only possessed unprecedented self-control, but also had the capacity to think so clearly that she allowed herself to be guided by myself and my extended family. Carlisle hypothesized that she had made such a calm newborn because she had come into this life willingly, rather than under duress.

To her credit, her diet had been entirely 'vegetarian', with the exception of one slip up. Neither one of us held any guilt over the human she'd dined on about six months into her new life, considering her prey had been the same drunken bastard that had tried to corner her the night we first met.

It had been late when we descended upon the town to walk the streets, our presence unknown to the peaceful inhabitants sleeping soundly in their beds. Deciding to test the strength of her resilience, we watched carefully as she wandered amongst the heartbeats, the smell of human blood tickling our noses.

She had been doing well until a panicked cry had brought us running down a dark alley where we found James in the midst of raping a young village girl. I hadn't even tried to stop Isabella as she fell upon him. Thankfully, Alice had seen what we were about to come upon and had arrived just moments after we discovered the scene. As I stood guard over Isabella while she made her kill, Alice slipped in and gathered the dazed and bloody girl and whisked her away to deposit her on the town doctor's doorstep. A sharp knock on the door brought him out to find the girl and treat her in time to save her.

Alice also saved my Isabella from turning a vengeful but justified killing into the murder spree it could have become, had another human been close by when she was finished with James. As it was, it had taken me going caveman on her, enforcing my dominance to get her out of town once James was dead, leaving Alice to "clean up" for us afterward.

When her bloodlust had subsided, the guilt began to creep in, but I put my foot down. I didn't let her retreat into that familiar dark place I had once resided in, convincing her that James had been deserving of what she had done...that the taking of his life had undoubtedly saved countless others.

The only negative result of that night, in my opinion, was that her eyes had reverted to a newborn crimson. I'd been very happy when they returned to their jewel toned topaz a few days later.

The struggle I had removing her from town was the first of many. The earlier fights left me heartbroken, having to figuratively put her under my thumb, afraid my actions would dim her independent shine. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had all stepped in eventually, easing my worries as they regaled me with tales of their own mated dominance, assuring me that their respective partners held no grudges towards them when it became necessary for them to lay down the law.

Isabella writhed and spat below me while my body covered hers and I pinned her beneath me. I would not release her until I knew the bloodlust had settled enough for her to realize I was not competition, but her husband. If I let her up too soon, I knew without doubt that she would attack me.

Wanting to keep her on that feral edge enough so that we could play, but at the same time show her I was not trying to steal her meal, I held her with my forearm as my free hand easily broke through the buck's chest cavity to extract a handful of the still-warm organs.

I spread the sticky mess over her mouth, and in response she licked her lips, as I trailed my bloodied hand over her breasts, followed quickly by my mouth. My method was working as I sucked and bit at her nipples, my teeth piercing her thick skin as I pushed my venom into her. Her nipples hardened pornographically in reaction to my stinging venom, and I held her there until her protesting hisses and growls shifted into wanton moans and whimpers.

"Edward..."

I smiled. My girl was back.

I released her arms, quickly threading my fingers through hers as I stretched her arms above her head, arching her body over the warm body of the buck below us. I kissed her deeply as we cleaned the residual traces of our dinner from each other's mouths while I lined my rigid cock up with her core.

"Ready, Bella?" I whispered against her lips to her emphatic nod.

I rocked my hips forward, burying my length in one thrust. She spread her thighs and braced her feet flat on the forest floor, lifting her hips towards me when I pushed forward, and lowering her hips when I pulled back.

I worked my lips over her feverishly, kissing and licking any skin I could reach while we moved in an erotic dance filled with our hunger, our need, our lust for one another. It didn't take long for us to reach that first body wracking crescendo together.

The blood flowing through me kept me hard and stiff, and as I withdrew from her and yanked her up, I backed her toward a nearby tree where I spun her quickly so that her breasts would drag on the scratchy bark.

"Hold on," I grunted as I thrust back into her from behind, my thumb moving to tease her back entrance, as I began preparing her for me. Normally, we were gentle and loving with each other in our intimacies, but during this week of gluttony we gave in to our base desires and ravaged each other completely and totally.

I continued to slide in and out of her until I felt she was ready for more. Spinning her back around, I lifted her, pressing her back against the tree as I lowered her tight asshole down onto my shaft, resulting in her squirting venom across my lower abdominals while I began pounding into her.

I closed my eyes and thanked whatever being you prayed to that we were indestructible. If she'd still been human, there was no doubt I would have broken her.

I came again with a roar as I stilled in her ass. She draped herself over my chest, letting her fingers tangle in my hair as she nibbled on my neck. When her gentle nips became rougher, threatening to break through my skin, I knew she was ready for more.

I dislodged her and set her on her feet, telling her to 'run.' She was the only prey I wanted to hunt in that moment.

She pecked my cheek, squeezed my cock and sprinted off, her skin refracting the light of the moon that had now risen. I gave her about a ten minute head start before I started tracking her.

I went in the same direction she had, pacing myself at a steady jog, enjoying the night air against my exposed flesh. My nose filled with the scent of her arousal and I stopped, becoming absolutely still as I listened for her thoughts or the snap of a twig. I heard nothing, but could smell her so powerfully that I was confused for a brief moment.

Until I leaned against a tree and the smell became markedly stronger.

Upon closer inspection, I could see a smear of glistening wetness on the bark. Sniffing it, I confirmed that my little seductress had spread her own arousal on the tree. Unashamedly, I ran my tongue over the spot, shuddering as her taste coated my tongue.

I took off running again until the scent started to fade and I assumed I was going the wrong way. Doubling back about ten yards, I found another tree that she had marked and took off in that direction. I continued tracking her in this manner, sometimes following marked trees, other times noticing the drained carcasses of smaller wildlife indicating she'd paused for 'snacks.'

When I finally caught up to her, she had led me on a wild goose chase that ended back at our waterfall. I leaned against a tree and just enjoyed watching her for a few minutes as she splashed and played in the pool.

I loved it when she would disappear under the churning water only to reappear a minute later as she burst through, leaping up in the air as the droplets of water cascaded down her lithe form…especially when the clear globules dripped from her puckered nipples.

Hearing a skittering sound behind me, I turned and pounced with no hesitation as I caught, and quickly fed on, a rabbit. Unable to drink another drop, I made a running start and leapt into the pool, pouncing on my girl.

Like magnets, our lips pulled together as I gripped her hips and pulled her tight against my body, making sure she felt my erection digging into her stomach. Taking advantage of the buoyancy of the water, I lifted her pelvis towards me and feasted on the juicy slit between her legs, not stopping until I had her begging and pleading after the third time I'd gulped down her release.

Her eyes were hooded but bright as I lowered her hips back into the water and pulled her close to me for a tender moment, our arms wrapped around each other as we silently professed our love. Our hands began wandering; caressing and teasing as the want between us began to grow once more.

"I want to try something," she said with a wicked smile. "Hold still…don't move," she instructed as she slipped from my arms and disappeared below the water.

I groaned loudly as her mouth closed over my cock, her hands gripping my thighs to anchor herself. She found her rhythm and picked up the speed of her movements. The sensation of her mouth, which was warm in comparison to the water, sliding up and down my cock was out of this world.

She then intensified my experience by pushing two fingers into my backside as her mouth continued to work me. Her mouth would slide off as her fingers slid in and vice versa. Even when my body tensed and I pumped my venom into her throat, she didn't let up. She continued fingering my ass and sucking my cock until I was drained before she eventually released me and resurfaced, a very pleased smile on her beautiful face.

I gathered her back in my arms and we moved to the bank.

"Where did you learn that little trick?" I asked playfully.

"Alice might have suggested it." She unconsciously bit at her lip, a habit from her human years that I was pleased had not gone away. "Um, she said Jasper loves it…"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "TMI! I don't need to know what fucked up kinkery they get up to…though, I have to admit, I may need to thank her for the suggestion, because that was incredible, love," I said as I lowered my lips to hers once again.

Kissing led to touching. Touching led to pleading. Pleading led to my cock sliding into her tight heat as I coaxed more orgasms from her with my gentle thrusting.

I made love to her for hours as we relished our final night before we had to return to the castle. As the night wore on, we maintained constant contact. Whether it was her mouth on me, my mouth on her, her fingers in me, my cock and fingers in her…by the time the sun was rising, I had emptied my seed into her every orifice…repeatedly.

We had exhausted our excess energy from the gluttonous feeding. Satiated our craving for unlawful carnal knowledge of each other. Our time in the mountains was up.

Silently, I took her hand and we walked back to where we had left our clothes, exchanging gentle kisses as we dressed. We had one more thing we had to do before we returned to society, something that had become as big a part of our annual ritual as the blood and lust that allowed us to reconnect on a base level.

We arrived to our destination soon after, and with a final squeeze of my hand, Bella let go and stepped forward as I sat down to give her the space and time she needed.

She glided over and knelt, using a human cadence to pull and tug at the weeds that had grown up around the circular stone before tossing them off to the side.

"Hi mom, it's me, Bella. Another year has passed, making this my tenth year in Romania. You were right, you know. Thisis a magical place, but here, there are no evil monsters amongst the creatures of the Carpathians. Rest easy knowing I've found peace and happiness and that I am now part of the lore you gave your life to discover. Your sacrifice was not in vain and will never be forgotten. Thank you, mom, for helping me to find eternal love…"

~THE END~ for real this time...


	20. SU4K

**Hey everybody!  I'm running through to let those of you who put this story on alert know that I am currently writing an outtake for it.  It will be a light and fun little piece letting us take a peek at Bella's first Halloween as a Romanian vampire.**

**Now for the WHY I am doing this...**

**A near and dear reader and friend of mine, of the fandoms ... Katalina aka kroseph, has come forward with her tragic story. With no warning she has discovered her body is riddled with cancer and before long, we will be losing her.  She has asked the writers of the fandom to come together and do what we do best ... help those in need.  The compilation she has requested will have all proceeds going to Stand Up To Cancer via Team Stand Up For Katalina (SU4K).  A minimum of $5 will get you the PDF compilation that has some amazing people signed up to write for.**

**Please visit[http :// katalina . fandomcause . info / about/](http://katalina.fandomcause.info/about/) (take out the spaces) and give what you can so you can get this fantastic compilation on Nov 3, 2012.**

**Please take note, I will NOT be posting this outtake to any of my fic profiles (here, TWCS or FF) at a later date.  It will only be available in this compilation.**

**Teaser from A Very Cullen Halloween ~ A WIR outtake:**

“Bella, my love,” I whispered after leaning close to her, “can I give you private tour of the castle?” I had smirked at her while saying  _private_ , knowing how it affected her.  
  
“Why, Edward, do you know about any  _secret passages_?” she played back.  
  
“You two behave until we’re off the bus,” Jasper snarled at us under his breath and we instantly pulled apart like bad children that had been caught. We could hold off a few more minutes.  
  
We were the last to get off the bus, as we’d taken our seats in back. Once the tour guide began her well rehearsed speech, Alice leaned in, telling Bella and I to go ahead and take off if we wanted. The rest of them would pace themselves in separating from the group, hoping that would be less noticeable.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, I took her hand once we reached the inner courtyard of the castle.  Then, once we were inside the foyer, we allowed the crowd to move forward and I tugged her to what appeared to be a half staircase that led to a “fake” heavily embellished oak door.  
  
It always amused me when the tour guides brought attention to it, then indicated a shortage of funds had halted the completion of the staircase. When, in actuality, there was a secret stair behind that door, only the doorknob was fake. I knew where the catch was ... and I ran my fingers along the specially carved groove to find the release.   
  
The door swung open and I ushered Bella inside.

  


She giggled as I pulled the door closed behind us, waiting to hear the mechanism drop into place, ensuring it wouldn’t swing open and reveal our escape. Darkness closed around us in the narrow passage and I used it to my full advantage to “assist” her up the stairs.  
  
“Take your time going up, love, the steps are steep and narrow.”  I heard her skirts rustle, and as she moved away from me, the lingering scent of her arousal wafted my way, escaping from beneath her skirts.  “On second thought, don’t move,” I requested and she halted.  
  
Coming up behind her, I knelt on the stair, placing my hands about her ankles. Ever so slowly, I allowed my fingers to run up the length of her smooth, toned legs. She exhaled a soft sigh and I continued until I was met with the plump swell of her ass ... which was bare.  
  
“Where are your panties?” I asked in shock.  
  
“Oops, I must have forgot them,” she teased back and wiggled against my hands.  


End file.
